You're My First Love
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Ryuuji started to have a weird feeling whenever Hiroto near him. He don't know why until...? This is Yaoi with RyuujixHiroto with some HaruyaxFuusuke. Slight RyuujixHiromu! Rate T for safety
1. Meeting

I make another story for Inazuma Eleven and it is a YAOI. Sorry for getting pumped because I'm a Yaoi-lover like my friends and moreover, this is my favorite Yaoi pairing so if you same as me, hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting<strong>

A little 7 years old boy with long green hair tied in ponytail and black eyes look at the building of an orphanage called "Sun Garden" where will be his new home

"_From today, I will live here?"_ He feels nervous and scared. He has lost his parents on an accident. Now he get adapt to new place and have to live with the people he never known before. His mind keep thinking about that until a soft voice comfort him

"Don't scared, this place will be your new home" A man with brown hair and big ear lobes held his hand and give him a warm smile. He somehow feels relief and goes inside with him

The door opened and he saw many children who were same age as him were playing and talking to each other. They look have so much, he somehow feel jealous toward them

"Everyone, come here" All of the children noticed him and run up to him like a crowed

"Hello, Oto-san!" The little boy feels scared, and hides behind his back. He never gathers on a place with crowd before

"Don't worry, everyone in here are the same as you so no need to be like that" He placed a hand on his shoulder. He gained his courage and come out

"Everyone, let me introduced you. This is Midorikawa Ryuuji. He lost his parents and from now on he will lived here with all of you, please take care of you"

"I'm Mi…..Midorikawa Ryuuji, nice to meet all of you" He bowed to all of them. They stared at him intentionally and he even heard some of them whispering. He start feels scared again but tried to hide it

"_Will I be able to get along with them? Can I do it?"_ He just has that thought in his mind while he doesn't realized there was a boy stare at him with a look that different from the others kids

"So cute" He whispered softly with a sweet smile as a blush appeared on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short since it's prologue. I hope to receive REVIEWS so I can continued!<strong>


	2. Friends

The new chap is here and I want to thanks the authors who review my story. They really want to see new chap and here it is

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friends<strong>

It's been 3 days since Ryuuji lived in Sun Garden but it didn't go well as he thought. When the other kids to playing, he wants to join them but he doesn't have enough courage to do it. And when they asked him, he just shook his head. He feels sad about it, no one talked to him except his new father, Kira Sejirou's daughter, Kira Hitomiko. She very cares for everyone, he thought of her like a big sister. She is the only one that he can talk to but deep in his heart, he really want to became friends with everyone

Today, as usual, he sits behind a tree and read a book alone. He feels relaxed but when saw the other kids playing soccer and look having so much fun together, his eyes became sad again. He tries to reach his hand out and called them but as he wants to, he couldn't and give up. The others just keep playing and laughing. He feels like none of them noticed him so he run away and hides on a blush, crouched against the wall. He holds his knee in his arm and hides his face behind his legs

"_I really shouldn't have come here. I'm nothing but interference"_ As he thought like that, a teardrop fall from his face and he start to cry

He keep crying until he heard someone voice

"What's wrong with you, sitting like a ball?" Ryuuji don't know who is it. He opens his eyes and what he first saw was a big face before him

"UAHHHHHH!" Too surprised and shocked, he run out of the bush and hide behind another tree while the other boy just sighed and come closer to Ryuuji

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you think that I will eat you?" He said sweetly

Ryuuji look at him closely. He look same age as him, has a short red hair and his eyes are pure green while his skin is very pale. Moreover, he is smile at him, a very sweet and honest smile

"Who…..Who are you?" He nervously asked

"Huh, you don't remember me. It's me, Kiyama Hiroto"

"Kiyama…..Hiroto" Ryuuji thought for a while and remembered him when he first all of the children. Then before he realized, Hiroto already stand very close to him

His face was just a few inches from him. His green eyes met Ryuuji's black eyes look at him very deeply. Ryuuji cannot help but blush. He noticed that his eyes look very pure and honest, just keep staring at him. Feel like he been captivated by those eyes

Hiroto raise his hand to Ryuuji face and touch at his cheek lightly. Ryuuji was too nervous so he closed his eyes but when he opens his eyes, he noticed Hiroto was brushing of the tears on his eyes by his finger as he look at him with a soft look

"Don't cry. If you cried, you just make yourself hurter so cheer up" He smiled at him as Ryuuji the same. He smiled a bit. Deep in his heart, he feels very happy. He never has a feeling like this before ever since his parents' death. A feeling of someone caring for us with true kindness

"Thank…..Thank you, Kiyama…..-kun" He bowed to him

"You don't need to called me formal like that" He pouted but smile later "Just called me Hiroto"

"Then…..Hiroto" He whispered nervously

"Correct" He return with a smile and whispered on his ears "Here is your reward"

"Huh"

Ryuuji eyes widened when he couldn't believe what was happening. Hiroto give a kiss on his cheek. As he let go, Ryuuji touch his cheek, his face blush madly like tomato now. No, it's even more than that!

"Wha…..What are you…..doing?" He shouted

"What happened to you, why you look so angry?"

"It's kiss. Why you kiss on my cheek?"

"Why? It's your reward and in common, a kiss on cheek is a g-r-e-e-t-i-n-g, right?" He gives Ryuuji a small wink but mischievious at the same

"That's not the point" He talked back but suddenly Hiroto laughed at him

"Finally found you, Hiroto" Their conversation was cut off by someone voice. There were two figures behind them. A boy with red hair like a 'tulip' with yellow eyes and another boy with pure white hair and silver eyes

"Haruya, Fuusuke" Hiroto go to both of them "Why are you two here"

"We suppose to ask that. We just playing soccer and then you suddenly run away" The red hair boy said until he noticed Ryuuji behind Hiroto and glare at him which make Ryuuji scared

"Are you…..the new kid that came here 3 days ago, right?" The boy with white hair asked him

"Ye…..Yeah, I'm Midorikawa…..Ryuuji" He replied nervously

"Nice to meet you, my name is Suzuno Fuusuke" He introduced softly to Ryuuji, he's look nicer than the other boy "And this is the Tulip-san, Nagumo Haruya"

"HEY, WHO IS YOU CALLING TULIP!" He exclaimed at the silver hair boy, Fuusuke, with a death and angry glare

"Because your haircut looks like a tulip, isn't it, Tulip-san"

"THIS IS A FLAME AND MOREOVER, HOW ABOUT YOU, GIRLY BOY?"

"Hey" Fuusuke raised his eyebrow as a dark aura rising around him "What did you just say, Tulip-san?"

"I AM SAYING YOU, GIRLY BOY"

Fuusuke started too pissed off and even give another death glare at Haruya

"YOU BASTARD!"

Now like flame and water, clashing to each other or we could say a cat fight. While Hiroto and Ryuuji just sweat drop, stand in the center to watch their fighting contest

"OLD MAN!"

"HOT HEADED!"

"COLD BLOODED!"

"WEIRDO"

"SNOWMAN"

"TULIP BRAIN"

Both Ryuuji and Hiroto couldn't do anything but watch both of them like that quietly and Ryuuji open his mouth

"Does those two…..always like that?" He muttered quietly

"Okay, whenever they see each other. They suddenly get a fight. It's natural since both of them doesn't like each other"

"But…..how can we stop them now?"

"Don't worry. At this time _she_ always came to stop them" He smiled as Ryuuji just confused when he don't know who is that _she_ that Hiroto mention. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and it's near them

"There _she_ is"

A mysterious figure runs past through Hiroto and Ryuuji in lightning speeds and goes to Haruya and Fuusuke

"STOP RIGHT NOW BOTH OF YOU!"

Before they realized, a bunch of cloudy dust make an explosion which make their eyes could not see anything

They cough and cough until the dusts finally disappear. To their surprised, Fuusuke and Haruya were lying unconscious and having a big lump on their head

"You two really helpless" A little girl shouted at them. She has blue hair with white highlight on top of her hair and it's over her shoulder while her eyes were match her hair's color

Ryuuji finally understand what did Hiroto mean. This girl is too strong that she can stop their fight

Fuusuke and Haruya finally apologized to each other. The little girl sighed until she noticed Hiroto and Ryuuji

"Hiroto and….." She stared at Ryuuji for a while and smile at him "Ah, you're the new kid, Midorikawa Ryuuji, right?"

"Ye…..Yeah"

The girl happily goes to him and shakes his hand while he just give her a confusing look

"My name is Yagami Reina but you can call me Reina"

"O…..Okay"

"Hey Reina, finally found you" Another strange figure Ryuuji never seen again. This time was a boy; he has wavy brown hair and blue eyes

"Hiromu?" Reina said to that boy "Sorry, I was go find Hiroto but then I heard a loud noise and I knew right away it's Fuusuke and Haruya again" She point at the two boys sitting while having a big lump on their head

The boy, Hiromu look at them with wide eyes and finally understand the situation until he noticed Ryuuji, his expression changed

"Ah…..Ryuuji" Reina point to Hiromu "I forgot to introduce. This is Miura Hiromu, he also lived here together with us"

"Nice to meet you…..Ryuuji-…..kun" He said nervously in a shy tone

"Yeah, nice…..to meet you" Ryuuji look at him with the same confused look to Reina, did he just noticed this Hiromu boy was blushing at him…..Maybe just his imagination

"Excused me but should we go to everyone to continued play soccer?" Reina asked the boys

"Now you mention it, I finally remembered" Said Haruya and Fuusuke who just recovered from dead. That two hurried went first before them

"Hey wait, two of you" Reina, Hiromu and Hiroto follow them while Ryuuji just stand there and look at them

"_It's better if I'm not go…..because I'm not belong here"_ He was about go to the other way until someone hold his hand. He turns back and it was Hiroto

"Where're you going? The ground is this way" Ryuuji sighed, was about to say but Hiroto was faster "Let's play together" He smiled

Ryuuji eyes widened and don't even know what to say

"But…..I'm...not….."

"Don't worry, if you don't know. I will teach you" Hiroto pull Ryuuji along with him and run. But Ryuuji still worried until Hiroto turn back to him again

"And you also one of us so no need to be like that, Ryuuji"

Ryuuji was surprised when hear that words, his heart get another feeling again and like a light of light…..was right before him…..Hiroto. He feels very happy and suddenly a teardrop appears from his eyes again but is not the tear of sadness. That is…..the tear happiness

"Thank you…..Hiroto"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of prologue, the next one going to go to the main plot of the story. Although I think I write this chap a bit long<strong>


	3. Apologize

I feel happy right now since both of my stories got many good progresses so I'm going write many more new chaps

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Apologize<strong>

Six years have passed since then. For Ryuuji, everyday contained a lot of fun things for him and today, at Sun Garden, is as lively as usual

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Nagumo Haruya a.k.a Burn, cursed out loud while chasing after Ryuuji. His head till his body is covered with hot water which is an unknown thing but we'll get to know later

"I HAD TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT I'M SORRY AND THAT JUST AN ACCIDENT" Ryuuji cried out loud for forgiveness while running away from Haruya since he keep chasing after him

"TALKED IS FUTILE" Haruya doesn't listen to his excuses and just keep chasing after him at full speed. Ryuuji was too scared to say anything, he don't have any choice but to keep running. While their friends at Sun Garden looking at the two runners that dashing around the orphanage

Ryuuji keep running until he bump on someone. He opened his eyes and realized it was Hiroto

"Midorikawa, what's wrong with you? Your face looks so pale?" He asked but then suddenly Ryuuji hold his shoulder and shaking him

"HELP ME HIROTO! HARUYA IS VERY ANGRY AT ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Wa…it, what do you mean by..." Hiroto tried to talk but Ryuuji keep shaking him

"I'LL EXPLAINED LATER! HIDE ME SOMEWHERE!"

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI!WHERE ARE YOU?" Both of them heard Haruya's voice, Ryuuji knew right away Haruya is near from here

"Please, Hiroto, help me" He begging Hiroto with puppy eyes which make him blushes a bit

"_~Please don't look at me like that because…..you look too cute~"_ He thought

Midorikawa eyes look so shiny and pure; his begging look was too emotional and innocent, like an angel. Hiroto tried to control his emotion or else it will burst out

"MIDORIKAWA!" The moment was cut off when Haruya voice appeared again and it's even nearer and nearer

Ryuuji feeling scarier, he doesn't want to get caught by Haruya. Hiroto suddenly grab his wrist and dragged him upstairs, end up in his room

"Midorikawa, hide in here for a while. I think Haruya will not be able to find you"

"Thank…..Hiroto" Ryuuji sighed in relief

"But can you explained to me? What have you did that make Haruya look so angry?"

"That just an accident, I had tried to explain but he doesn't listen to me"

**Flashback**

_Ryuuji come in the living room with some cups of hot tea that he brings from the kitchen. There were Haruya, Natsuhiko, Yuki, Ai, Shuuji, Hiromu and Fuusuke a.k.a Gazel were playing cards. Haruya was battling Fuusuke while the others watching them_

"_Everyone, here is your teas" Ryuuji come closer as he put on a small table next to them_

"_Thanks Ryuuji" Hiromu get cup of tea and have a sip_

"_So how is the game?" Ryuuji take a look and noticed both Haruya and Fuusuke were both firing up, like water and fire or fate rivals. Their faces look so scary_

"_Both of them have been like that ever since the game start, they keep counter with no mercy. We don't even have any dare to talk to them since….." Hiromu point to the two, Ryuuji can understand. If any of them interrupted, those two would definitely kill them_

"_MIDORIKAWA" Haruya suddenly turn to him_

"_Wh…..What?" Ryuuji surprised and nearly fall down_

"_Give me tea, I need energy or else I can't win Gazel" He raised his hand out. Ryuuji directly get the tea and was about to give to Haruya. Although his leg accidently slip on the floor and fall down_

"_AHHHHHH!" The cup of tea out of his hand and his face slam right on the floor which look pretty hurt_

"_Oww…..owwwww….." He tried to wake up although the slam makes his head a bit hurt "Sorry Haruya, I….."_

_He opened his eyes and saw everyone were disappear until he heard a groaned behind him and noticed they all stand on a corner but something weird, their face look very pale like they just seen ghosts except Gazel who look calm as always. Then Natsuhiko raised his hand up nervously_

"_Mi…..Midori…..kawa…..Be...Behind you….." He point his finger to the way behind_

_Ryuuji was confused until when he turn back. He gasped, do you what it is?_

_Haruya head and body was filling with the hot tea. His hair is very wet, even his clothes. Although that not what Ryuuji care. What he care now is Haruya look very angry and scary. His eyes contain fire that hotter than summer and his angriness even hotter than the hot tea_

"_Ha…..Haruya, plea…..please calm down. It just an accident…..my leg accident slip and fall down. It just a concidence so….."_

"_MIDORIKAWA RYUUJ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU"_

**Flashback End**

"That what happened….." He sighed after explained everything "But he was too angry that doesn't even listen to me"

"Well, don't have any choice" Hiroto sweat drop after heard everything "He is a short-tempered so….."

"What should I do? I think I should go down and sorry to him again since what I also have a part of responsible but….." He lowered his hface

"But….."

"I'M SCARED" He cried out loud that make Hiroto ears nearly deaf

"Okay"

It's quiet for a moment until Hiroto have an idea

"Hey Midorikawa, how about I with you, I'll apologized to Haruya along with you"

"Hiroto, you don't need to do that" Ryuuji disagreed the idea and shook his head "This is my problem and…..I don't want to make you involved"

"No, I already get involved"

"Huh?"

"Because I help you hide from Haruya so it's my problem too" He give Ryuuji a wink which make him has to give up

"Okay, let's go" He stand up and open the door

"Uh…..Hiroto…..I have a requested"

"What do you want?"

"Could you….." Ryuuji hide his face and turn to the other way from Hiroto "Hold my hand"

"Eh…..EHHHHHHHH! What…..What happened to you…..suddenly….."

"I'm just scared...so if you my hand…..I'll feel safer…..so…..is it trouble for you?" He responds quietly while his face was blushes

Hiroto was hesitated for a while but in the end he holds Ryuuji hand and they go down together. Although Ryuuji noticed Hiroto didn't say anything to him or didn't even show his face

"I knew it…..it trouble….." He touch at his chest and that feeling came to him again, it always happened whenever he near Hiroto, he cannot understand why

Although he didn't notice one thing, Hiroto face was as red as tomato and his head is full with…..happiness and…..excitement?

As they get down, they go to the living room and saw Haruya was standing there along with Fuusuke. He still look annoyed or though it much better than earlier. Ryuuji scared and hide behind Hiroto back

"Midorikawa, don't worry" He pull him out as Ryuuji stand nervously

"Ha…..Haruya…..I'm sorry about…..what happened earlier"

"Tschhhhhh" Haruya gritted his teeth annoyingly until Fuusuke hit his back by his ankle

"Burn…..what did I just say to you?" Fuusuke glared him, Haruya has to give up and sighed

"Mi…..Midorikawa…..I think I also a bit overreacted since you didn't do it on purpose so it's okay" He turn away from him

"Really, thank you" Ryuuji happily smiled while Haruya sighed

"Do you sastified, Gazel?" He whispered quietly on Fuusuke

"What're you talking about? This is your fault and you have to thanks the one who help you changed clothes" Gazel get snap and get closer to him to talk. Haruya noticed his silver eyes met his golden yellow eyes just a few inches

"Ba…..Baka, you're too close" Haruya face turn crimson and he push Fuusuke out which lead them to a fight again while Ryuuji look at it again

"They are at it again, what should we do Hiroto?" He turns back but Hiroto isn't there

"Hiroto"

Meanwhile Hiroto was running upstair and back to his room. He jumps to his bed and breathe heavily

"Not again, when do I have to keep getting like this?" He touch his chest and could even feel the beat of its. It beat like crazy which make him couldn't even understand

"Midorikawa"

And that moment they didn't know that. The flow of time, a story that full of love and sadness has started

* * *

><p><strong>I upload this first since I finished this one faster. About Distance Memories, I'll upload it soon<strong>


	4. Avoid

The last one plot is Hiroto lock himself in his room for the reason of his feeling. Now let see how is Hiroto this time in this chap when he face Ryuuji

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Avoid<strong>

"Hiroto, Hiroto, where are you?" Ryuuji was finding Hiroto around Sun Garden because he suddenly runs away from him. Last time also happened. Every since he helped him with Haruya's case, he keep run away from him whenever he greet or approached him

"Ah Hitomiko-nee, did you see Hiroto?" Ryuuji asking Hitomiko since she's very helpful for everyone

"If you talked about Hiroto, he's not here" She replied

"Huh, then where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Really" He sighed in disappoint "Thank you Hitomiko-nee, I'll continued to search for him" He said as he ho back to his searching. As Hitomiko watching him gone far, she turn to a familiar figure that was hiding behind a tree

"Stop hiding and just come out, he already go" She said as that person come out and it was revealed to be…..Hiroto

"Nee-san, thank you for helps me" He tried hard to make a smile but she could realized it

"Normally I would have told him but look at you like this, I really don't to tell" Hiroto fell silent for a while

Hitomiko started to worried for him since she rarely seen him acting like this

"It's about Ryuuji, right?" His eyes widened, she completely guess right what he's thinking "I have realized that you keep avoiding him recently. Don't you know that he's very worried for you?"

"It's okay Nee-san" He replied sadly

"It's not okay at all. Nothing will be solved if you keep avoiding him" She scolded at him

"Sorry Nee-san, I need time to think so please don't tell Midorikawa that I'm hiding here" He goes back to the tree and sit down

"Hiroto…..I understand but don't hide there too long or it just make Ryuuji get worrier for you" She sighed and go away and Hiroto sitting there, having a deep thought

"_What Nee-san said is right, even if I continued to do this; nothing will changed but….."_ He was thinking until Midorikawa face appeared in his mind _"Whenever I heard Midorikawa's voice…..my heart beating like crazy and when his face approach me…..he look too cute that I want to ki….." _Hiroto snapped out and shocked of what he just thinking, his face turn as red as tomato and his head blow like water boliling

"_OH MY GOD! KIYAMA HIROTO, WHAT THE FREAKING ARE YOU THINKING?HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH DIRTY THOUGHT" _Hiroto too mad and crazy about his thought, he hitting his head on the tree hardly many times. Although feel poor the tree since he hit very strong, hope it can survived to the pain "=+=

Two minutes later…..

Hiroto sit down and breathe heavily after released all of his stress on the poor tree but he also look worse than that. His forehead full of bruises from the hitting and moreover than that, his hair is messy like trashes from bins (Try to imagine it) but no one saw him since there isn't anyone around area but he need to take care of his injuries first

"I think I should go to _that place_" He whispered

Meanwhile Ryuuji keep his searching for Hiroto with no result. This time, he search on the storage room but it's the same

"Damnn it, still can't find him" Ryuuji grumble in disappoint and hold his fist in anger "That bastard, when I find him. I'll definitely going to give him a lecture"

"Ryuuji, what are you doing here?" Ryuuji heard a familiar voice and it was his best friend, Hiromu

"What's wrong, why you look so angry?" He asked

"Ah…..it just Hiroto"

"Hiroto?"

"Yeah, he was very strange. Avoiding me, keep running away and hide somewhere. Today he even do that even though I try to thanks him for help me make up with Haruya last time and now it pissed me off. Don't you think so Hiromu…..?" Ryuuji blinked his eyes and he think he just noticed Hiromu just glared at him "Hiromu?"

"Huh…..you must be right, the way he acts like that is strange, right?" Hiromu hisses nervously which suspicious to Ryuuji

"And Ryuuji…..did you have any clue where could he be?"

"I don't know, I have searched everywhere but….." Ryuuji stopped when a small flashback recalled

"_What's wrong with you, sitting like a ball?" _That words echoed in Ryuuji mind something ring the bell in his head

"Yeah…..that place…..I haven't searched yet" Ryuuji hurriedly dash out of the room right away "Hiromu, thank you for advice" He turn back to thanks him and gone as Hiromu face turn slight red and raise a soft smile

"He said…..'Thank you' to me…..Ryuuji"

Ryuuji go outside and go to back of Sun Garden, looking around for Hiroto

"This is the only place I haven't searched" He whispered and keeps looking until he heard a rustle sound on the bush. He looks at it carefully and smirked mischievously

"_Found the mouse"_ He walked slowly and quietly to the bush and put his face inside the bush and the person inside that was…..Hiroto

"UAHHHHHH!" Too surprised and shocked, Hiroto run out of the bush but end up hitting his head on the tree. He growled as he hold his head while Ryuuji suddenly burst out loud

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK SO STUPID. I CAN' BELIEVED YOU COULD ACT LIKE THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuuji laughed too much that tears came out from his eyes as he rolling around on the ground while Hiroto try to tell him to stop but useless

After a while, Ryuuji finally come back to normal from his laugh although Hiroto still look angry but Ryuuji pay back by a death glare

"So Hiroto…..what happened to you? You keep avoiding me recently?"

"Wha…..What are you talking about Midorikawa? I don't understand at all" Hiroto put his hand on his hair to act like nothing then started to walking away although his hand got hold by Ryuuji

"Hiroto, don't try going and hide. What exactly happened to you? Do you have something that you don't want to tell or...do you…..hate me?" Ryuuji whispered quietly as tears come out from his face. Hiroto noticed it and look at him sadly

"No" Hiroto raised his hand to and brush tears out of his eyes softly. Ryuuji remembered when he first met Hiroto. He still could feel the feeling he get from Hiroto at that time, very comfort and…..warm

"Midorikawa…..you didn't do anything wrong" His eyes met Ryuuji, they both look at each other as he could noticed they're very close to each other

"_Wh…..What happened to me? I couldn't move my body even if I want to"_ Ryuuji thought nervously as his face blushes. Then Hiroto put his hand out and smiled

"See, you look better like this. Tears not fit at all"

Ryuuji getting more surprised at this. It's nearly look like what happened 6 years ago

"Hi…..Hiroto"

"What?"

"Your forehead still injured" Hiroto touch his head as he growled, it's pretty hurt

"Ah, don't touch at it or it'll worse" Ryuuji grumbled

"It's oka….."

"Not okay at all, follow me" Ryuuji pull Hiroto along with him as Hiroto just have to follow

"And…..thank you for helping make up with Haruya last time" He whispered and heard a chuckle from Hiroto. Now Ryuuji feel happy because he could finally say his thanks to Hiroto and talking with him as Hiroto also the same

But after they gone, they doesn't know that there was someone just looking at them. He gritted his teeth with an envy face when saw two of them going together and look have so much fun

"_Damn you Hiroto. Why you always having his attention but not me? Why you have what I don't have? So unfair, so unfair but I'll not let you have him"_

* * *

><p><strong>In this one, Hiroto look a bit OOC but I really want to put it like this when I writing. And about the person who look at Hiroto and Ryuuji together, you all must know who it is, right? <strong>Also, in the next chap, Hiroto going to be a bit dramatic<strong>**


	5. Sick

In the last chap, I say that in this chap, Hiroto going to be a bit dramatic and when you see the most shocking part, don't get surprised and fall down because I also get that reaction when I imagined it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sick<strong>

The next day, the sun shines on the sky as Sun Garden also the same. Ryuuji was walking out of his room and walking to Hiroto room as humming a song happily as he walking since Hiroto and him had get back to normal

"Hiroto, I came in" He opened the door and notice HIroto still lying on his bed

"What's wrong, Hiroto? Wake up" He walked to his bed but still no reaction as he confusing

"Hey, you're not a type that always lying lazy on the bed. Wake up, Hiroto"

Hiroto still have no reaction which annoy Ryuuji until he heard his voice"

"I can't. I'm cannot, my head spin like crazy" It sound very weak, he look closely and his face look very red and pale included he breath heavily

"Midorikawa, touch at my forehead" He follow what Hiroto say and touch at his forehead

"SO HOT" He shocked and let go "Oh no, you have a fever. I have go down and tell Hitomiko-nee" Ryuuji hurriedly get out of the and go down to tell Hitomiko

"Hitomiko-nee, there is trouble" He rushes to the kitchen as Hitomiko was making breakfast

"What happened, Ryuuji?"

"Hiroto…..he has a high fever"

"HEHHHHHHH!"

**After a while…..**

"Oh my god, 39.2, so high" Hitomiko surprise after put the thermometer to measure Hiroto fever

"Look like this guy have to stay in bed" said Haruya along with Fuusuke, both of them were told help get cold water and towel for Hiroto

"Is Hiroto okay, Hitomiko-nee?" Ryuuji ask worriedly

"For now what Hiroto need is to rest for a few days so he can recover. I think I can't always stay at home since I have to work to do so that why I need someone to always look and take care of him"

"I refused, no way in hell I would take of him" Haruya refuse

"Me too, if I do then his hot heat would make me melt" Fuusuke also refuse. Both Ryuuji and Hitomiko cannot say anything since these two have strong hate for Hiroto ever since the Aliea Academy Arc so there is no choice

"Ah, Hitomiko-nee" Ryuuji open his mouth "I'll take care of Hiroto, I have many free time and since he helped me make up with Haruya last time so I want to repay the debt"

"HEY, DON'T RECALL THAT EVENT. I HAVE TRY MY BEST TO FORGET ABOUT IT AND NOW YOU MAKE ME REMEMBERED IT"

"Oh, now that mentions it. You look completely wet at that time, your tulip even get wither for getting water"

"HEY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THIS IS A FLAME, NOT A TULIP. GIRLY BOY" A vein popped appeared on Haruya head as he snap to Fusuke

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Fuusuke get angry at him and snapped

"I SAY AGAIN, GIRLY BOY, GIRLY BOY, GIRLY BOY" He keep saying that words as Fuusuke rage getting over limited

"BURN, YOU BASTARD. WANT TO HAVE A FIGHT?"

"OH YEAH, RIGHT AT TIME, GAZELLE"

"OKAY, STAR….." That two mouth get blocked by Ryuuji as they both resist out of it and breathe heavily

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN….."

"Shhhhhhhh, be quiet you guys, you'll wake Hiroto up" The two look at Hiroto who was nuzzling himself on his warm and cozy bed. Both sighed and finally back to level 1

"Okay, so Ryuuji, I leave Hiroto to you"

"Yeah"

Since that time, Hiroto had been taking care of Hiroto while Hitomiko not home. Measure temperature; get food and medicine for him. He nearly do all of it even though Hitomiko didn't ask for it. Three days passed, his fever also had gone down a bit but couldn't say recovered

"37.6, your fever seem had gone down a bit Hiroto" Ryuuji look at the thermometer after Hiroto give it to him

"I'm okay and you shouldn't overwork yourself, Midorikawa" Hiroto said in a weak tone

"It's okay, I do this to repay for what you had done for me" He take the towel out of the hot water bucket and put it on Hiroto forehead "We're friends so no need to be like that"

"Heh…..you're right, we're best friend" His voice trailed off and it seems he has a deep thought. Ryuuji noticed it

"What's wrong, Hiroto?"

"No…..Nothing" He pulls the blanket up cover his face "I'll sleep now so you can go"

"O…..Okay, so I'll go now" Ryuuji stand up get the bucket of water and go out "Later I'll bring food and medicine for you so wait for it"

After Ryuuji closed the door, Hiroto pull the blanket out of his face, look at the top and closed his eyes

"_Hiroto, let play soccer together"_

"_You look so funny Hiroto"_

"_Next time let go to that park"_

"_It's really fun"_

"_Hiroto, Hiroto, you're my best friend"_

Ryuuji voice keeps ranging in his head. As he remembered it, his face fill with happiness but then his expression changed

"No" He whispered sadly "I don't want just to be best friends anymore because I….."

He stopped for couldn't dare to say that words out but keep it in his mind and tear started come out from his eyes

In the kitchen, Ryuuji was making porridge for Hiroto to eat. He nearly finished it until…..

"COME BACK HERE, GAZELLE" Haruya and Fuusuke suddenly rush in and glaring at each other

"SAY IT AGAIN, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Haruya cried out loud

"I say that you're too stupid for losing Heat" Fuusuke replied coldly

"Stop both of you, what happened, fight again?" Ryuuji come out to tried to stop them

"IT HIS FAULT, I WAS PLAYING RPG WITH HEAT ON THE FINAL ROUND AND LOSE. THEN HE CALLED ME A DORK FOR LOSING" Haruya pointed angrily at Fuusuke

"Isn't that the truth, who the one that said 'I'm the best in this game so you can't win me' right?"

"THAT…..THAT IS….." Haruya hissed as Fuusuke smirk amusingly

"See, this guy really an idiot, isn't it?" Haruya get vein popped again as he hit at the table angry and accidently kick at the soccer ball that on the ground

"AHHHHHHH!" The soccer ball head to Ryuuji way but he managed to dodged by turn to the other way

BUUUUUUUMMMMMM

He heard a noise and as he turn back, he saw water from a bottle at the top of the shelves was pour in the porridage

"Oh no, the porridage" He hurriedly take the bottle out and sighed in relieve. Luckily not many water was pour in

"TWO OF YOU!" Ryuuji give a death glare and shout angrily at them as they freeze like ice. You may don't know but actually what this two scared the most…..is when Ryuuji angry

"I have to cook porridge for Hiroto so…..IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN GO OUT THERE AND DO IT" This time, Ryuuji slams on the table, which makes both Haruya and Fuusuke flee far away from there.

As soon as they are out of his sight, Ryuuji continues to cook the porridge. When he is finally done, he pours it in a bowl and puts the hot boiling pot in the sink and brings it upstairs. Suddenly, a faint lustful, mystical smell reaches his nose

"Just earlier...a smell…..it's maybe just my imagination" He ignored and keep walking to Hiroto room and opened the door

"Wake up Hiroto, I bring porridge for you"

"Ye…..Yeah" Hiroto wake up slowly

"Oh no, I forget to bring medicine. Hiroto, wait me a bit. I'll go and get medicines so just eat it" Ryuuji put the porridge on the table and get out of the room

"Midorikawa" Hiroto get the porridage and the spoon "Am I just a best friend for you?" He slowly takes a spoon of it. Then he holds his chest and moaned

"What happened…..my body feel hot" He breathing heavily as his head getting blurry and couldn't think of anything

"What is this? My head keep going around….." He silence for while and whispering some small words and keep eating the porridage although as he keep eating it, something strange had happened

"Hiroto, I bring medicine for you" Ryuuji got in with a bottle of medicine and a cup of water as his eyes widened "Wh…..you already finished the porridge. Okay then gets this medicine and….."

Hiroto suddenly put his blanket out and stand up

"You can't, your fever still hasn't gone down so you must rest"

"Midorikawa" He whispered quietly "What do you think of me?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Had you ever think of me more than a friend?"

"HIROTO" Ryuuji grumble angrily "Stop say stupid thing and hurry get rest please"

"I SERIOUS ABOUT THIS" He push Ryuuji against the wall as the cup of water and medicines drop down on the floor

"Hi…..Hiroto" He squealed angrily and tried to get of Hiroto but his hand clasped his shoulder and pinning him tighter

"Midorikawa, you just think of as a friend" He rasied his face up and before Ryuuji, his face look very red and his eyes look differently

"Wait, what happened to your face? And why you suddenly asked me about that?" He stopped when that faint lustful, mystical smell reaches his nose again and it's from Hiroto

"This smell…..ISN'T THIS SAKE?"

His head recalled back the bottle that pours on the porridge

"_Don't tell me that bottle contain sake and it pour on the porridge. Hiroto eat it and get drunk"_

"HIROTO! WAKE UP, YOU'RE DRUNK BECAUSE OF SAKE SO PLEASE LET GO OF ME"

Hiroto didn't listen and he lean his face Ryuuji which make his face blush

"Midorikawa, you….." Ryuuji eyes meet Hiroto green eys. He feels the butterflies in his stomach increased and a stimulateing, electric sensatation keep seeping through him all over

"Give me some space…..you're too close"

"You know, I never want to continued like this…..I want more than that"

"_What!"_

Ryuuji's eyes gazed over, his mind went totally barren and every muscle in him also completely limps

Hiroto lips were slamming against his own

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the dramatic scene finally came and the one who casued this happened maybe Burn and Gazelle because of that two fight, Hiroto got lost control of his feeling<strong>

**How Hiroto going to do when he realized his strange actions and how Ryuuji also going to deal with it? See it on the next chap**


	6. Beating

I check the REVIEWS from the last chap. I pretty stunned when seen it since I noticed many people get shocked and surprised about the kissing scene Ryuuji and Hiroto in. Let check how it goes in this chap ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Beating<strong>

"_Hi…..Hiroto" He squealed angrily and tried to get of Hiroto but his hand clasped his shoulder and pinning him tighter_

"_Midorikawa, you just think of as a friend" He rasied his face up and before Ryuuji, his face look very red and his eyes look differently_

"_Wait, what happened to your face? And why you suddenly asked me about that?" He stopped when that faint lustful, mystical smell reaches his nose again and it's from Hiroto_

"_This smell…..ISN'T THIS SAKE?"_

_His head recalled back the bottle that pours on the porridge _

"_Don't tell me that bottle contain sake and it pour on the porridge. Hiroto eat it and get drunk"_

"_HIROTO! WAKE UP, YOU'RE DRUNK BECAUSE OF SAKE SO PLEASE LET GO OF ME" _

_Hiroto didn't listen and he lean his face Ryuuji which make his face blush_

"_Midorikawa, you….." Ryuuji eyes meet Hiroto green eys. He feels the butterflies in his stomach increased and a stimulateing, electric sensatation keep seeping through him all over_

"_Give me some space…..you're too close"_

"_You know, I never want to continued like this…..I want more than that"_

"_What!"_

_Ryuuji's eyes gazed over, his mind went totally barren and every muscle in him also completely limps_

_Hiroto lips were slamming against his own_

Hiroto still hold Ryuuji, his chest grinding against him. His heart was pounding like crazy as his face's blushes has turned even more. The feeling of Hiroto lips was like static energy. It caressing his own with raw dominance and passion

He tried to register all this. He tried to moved, to fight back, and to scream in protest. But all his sense was dead. The only thing he could do was feeling. Then Hiroto kiss were even deeper and his wrist was even tighter. Ryuuji started to feel the running of Hiroto heartbeat. He could sense their hearts were beating at the same time. Ryuuji don't know what to do. The keep in the same position for 30 seconds until Hiroto let his lips out a bit and moaned some words

"Your lips…..so sweet…..like honey…..I want to taste more" Ryuuji finally come back to his sense, he tried to talked but Hiroto press his lips in again. This time, Ryuuji tried all his best to get out but his hold is too strong

"S…..Stop…..Hiro….to….." Ryuuji tried to let out some words but it didn't affect Hiroto and he just let his kiss continued and it even deeper. Now he doesn't know what to do anymore, he completely under control of Hiroto that make him think doesn't want to stop it. Continued for another 30 seconds

Hiroto suddenly let Ryuuji lips go as Ryuuji sit on the ground. He breathed heavily like crazy. His face redder than tomato, his eyes blurred more than mist. Moreover, his heart now like an alarm, it beat so loud that he could even heart it without touch and some steam goes out from his blushes. Ryuuji couldn't believe it but Hiroto kiss…..it feel so awesome and passion to him. Like it was all a dream

"You're really lucky, he would have attack you more if we didn't save you"

"Huh" Ryuuji look up and it was Haruya and Fuusuke. Wait, what they are holding…..isn't that baseball metal bats?

"Wait, don't tell me….." He looks down and Hiroto was lying unconsciously like a dead person with two balls on his head

"Hey, Hiroto, Hiroto, wake up. HIROTO" Ryuuji shouted although there is no react, seem like they hit too hard

"Don't worry" Haruya said as he carry Hiroto up to the bed "He only unconscious for the hits although it will be pretty long since he eat your 'sake porridge' and get drunk"

"Sake? You guys knew it?" His eyes widened

"Yeah, you have to thanks me" Suzuno replied "Just earlier, I go to the kitchen to get some water and smell something weird from the pot on the sink. I checked and realized it the smell of sake. To make sure, I also checked the bottle that drop down on the porridge and it really sake" He explained

"And I heard some noise from your room and hear the whole conversation" Haruya said and give a smirked

"WAIT, DON'T TELL ME…..YOU GUYS SAW IT" Ryuuji face turn red and he hissed nervously

"Yeah, we been watching the romantic drama that you guys just play" Suzuno smirked "Well, we feel poor so we decided to save you by make this guy unconscious"

"But it was pretty dangerous. This guy is very weak with sake so he easily gets drunk when drink it. Luckily there is not much in the porridge or else it gets worse than that" Haruya look at Hiroto who was sleeping peacefully, unlike his look just earlier "I think we should bring some towel for him. He still full of sake smell include we need to clean his face"

Both Haruya and Fuusuke standing still while Ryuuji completely confused now. Because Hiroto….. just kiss him and it was his 'first kiss'. Why Hiroto kiss him? Maybe he just drunk so getting like that? He cannot concentrate at all. His 'first kiss' was from Hiroto and why his heart feel so excited right now. This is the first time this been happened to him. Why he get this feeling for another boy and moreover, after Hiroto kiss him, he doesn't feel sad or regret about it or more like he…..feel pleased about it

When Hiroto lips smash against him, he was surprised, don't know what to do but…..after a while, he started to know that it feel so good and soft that he don't want to let go of it and…..

"_OH NO" _He back to his sense after know what he just thinking. How can he have such dirty thought about it? Why he think of Hiroto like that? How can he have such dirty thought and to another boy? He is asking what is happening to himself

After that, the sun goes down and evening came. Hitomiko come back from her workplace. She takes care of Hiroto while Ryuuji was locking himself in his room on emo corner and keep talking to himself

"Oh my god…..what is happening to me…..why I can have such a thought…..why I have this feeling for Hiroto…..why I have to feel this for another boy?"

""^^ He keeps whispering those words for a whole time ever since go back

"It always likes this….." He stands up, open the window, feel the breeze of the soft wind and look at the bright stars in the sky

"From the first time I meet Hiroto, my heart also get the feeling like this. My stomach feel hurt, my heart beating fast, my face suddenly burning up and turn red. But….." He touches his lips and remembers the kiss they shared to each other. Once again, his face blush slightly as he could still feel Hiroto soft lip touch on him

"Hiroto"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I write such words. Actually I read it again and go crazy and thought 'HOW CAN WRITE SUCH A WORDS' like that. Because I was thinking maybe my 'Yaoi switch' has power up<strong>


	7. Excuse

How do you feel of the last one? I also get advice to put more description in so I have tried to put it in. Hope that it will be okay

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Excuse<strong>

Ryuuji, can you take this porridge to Hiroto?" Hitomiko hand the bowl a porridge as he hesitantly accept with a second thought about it

"Heh…..ah…...uh…..I have to do it?" He asked

"Gomen, I have to go to my workplace again and you're the one who accept this job, didn't you?"

"Hitomiko-nee, actually….."

"OH no, it almost time, I have to go now. Bye" She gets out of the door rashly before Ryuuji could say anything as he just stand in one place and look at the porridge

"_What should I do?"_ He sighed because to tell the truth, he actually doesn't want to do it at all, ever since that time…..

Yeah, after the kiss that 'drunken Hiroto' give him yesterday, that event still echoeing in his head or more like it started to became a trauma. Haruya and Fuusuke have prmised to keep it a secret, everything seems back to normal but the problem is that, Ryuuji. Now whenever think of go to Hiroto's room to give porridge to him, that kiss keep appeared in his mind which make him couldn't concentrated on anything at all

"Oh no" He his head on the table, it pretty hurt but he couldn't feel anything at all

"What if Hiroto remembered what happened yesterday, I think I'll dead of embarrassment. No, it may even worse if anyone found out about it"

He touch his lips again, even now, he still could remember the passion and feeling that Hiroto give him on that kiss, his first kiss

"NO" He slams his head again on the table. Now he could feel the pain, tears even came out from his eyes as he talking to himself

"Ah, I can't go to Hiroto room like this. What should I do?" Ryuuji concentrating his mind to think a way but nothing came to his head. He thought that his head going to blow up like an explosion for thinking too much

"Ryuuji...?"

"Ryuuji….!"

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI"

"GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ryuuji fell of his seat after hearing someone shouted at him and it's a voice that very familiar to him

"Hi…..Hiromu, don't you know you startled me and GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK, NOT TO INCLUDE MY EARS NEARLY GET DEAD" He grumbled as he stands while rubbed his back. It was really hurt, he may need to go to the hospital to check the bone if it get any damages

"Because just earlier you were sitting here the whole time and completely blank out, I been calling you for a while and no reaction so the only choice is too shouted" Hiromu talked back to Ryuuji which somehow make him feel annoyed. For some reason, he suddenly wants to slam the brunette right now but he tried to hold it back by thought to himself

"_Calm down! Calm down! Midorikawa Ryuuji! Hiromu is you best friend, you can't do that to him and…..if you getting angry right now, he's going to doubt and he'll found about that"_

"K…..Kay, sorry for make you…..angry, Hiromu" He actually lying and tried fake a smile as best as he can. In reality, he hides his hand behind his back and it making a fist that is ready for a fight? Battle? Or something like that?

It fill with a dangerous red/orange aura include vein pop in it with some Japanese words came out which is what he thought in the depth of his heart right now, it says 'I want to slam him right now, don't he know that my trouble is x2 than his angriness'

Meanwhile Hiromu is sweat drop when looking at him. Because one thing Ryuuji don't know is that, his aura has increasing to 100% and it completely surrounding him right now. It even forms a big green demon with crimson red eyes with word '死' on the forehead. Hiromu couldn't see it but he could feel it that a chilled on his spine

"_What is this feeling? Why bodies suddenly feel so cold even though it summer right now? I wonder why but this room is filling with a very weird aura and…..counterattack at me and I hope my hypothesis is wrong but this aura seem came from…..Ryuuji"_ Hiromu thought while tried to get out of the room. Now, Ryuuji aura has (maybe) power up to…..200%, his hair even rising up. Or it just because the window is opens widely right now so the wind blows it? But…..how can it blow so strong?

"Hiromu, I have a requested~" Ryuuji asked in the sweetest tone that Hiromu never heard before which make him even feel scarier

"Wh…..What?"

"Can you…..bring this to Hiroto for me?" He hand the porridage to Hiroto as the aura completely disappear and smile brightly like a…..lively sun

**DOOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAANNNNNNN! **

(Well, he fall down in anime-style) ^^"

"What happened to you, Hiromu?" He asked him kindly which make Hiromu grumble as he stand up. Don't he realized he has two bumps in his head because of him

"Wai…..Wait a minute, you asked me to bring this to Hiroto?"

"Yeah" He nodded "Actually I was assigned to make dinner today so…..I need to go buy now…..can you bring this to Hiroto while I'm out"

It was true, he didn't lied. Today it his turn to making dinner although his plan was to go at 5:00pm but he decided to use this opportunity as excused because of Hiroto (You already know the reason)

"Bu…..But….."

"Please, Hi~Ro~Mu" Again, Ryuuji show his special 'Puppy Eyes'. Hiromu couldn't say anything back to it or more than that, his face turn crimson when look at Ryuuji's pure and shiny black eyes. All he could do was give up and accept it

"THANKS YOU, HIROMU" Ryuuji so touch that he crying in joy and happiness as he get the basket and get out of the door

"Ah, remember to give him medicines after he finished and don't forget to measure his temperature or else I'll not forgive you after I returned" He reminded Hiromu everything he need to do which Hiromu heart getting a bit itchy

"O…..Okay….."

"Thanks. GOODBYE~" He turn back to 'Happy Mode' as he get out of the door and keep singing 'Lalalalalalalala…..~'

As he gone, Hiromu who still can hear his singing voice giggle happily

"Ryuuji…..he really TOO CUTE~" His face blushes slightly a bit but gone when he look at the porridge on the table

"_Ah, remember to give him medicines after he finished and don't forget to measure his temperature or else I'll not forgive you after I returned"_

He gritted his teeth angrily as his eyes turn completely dark and the light even gone

"Always Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto…..WH….." He raised his hand up to slam at the table but…..

"_Hiromu"_

Ryuuji sweet smiling face appeared in his mind which make him stopped before it happened. he sighed, his eyes also went back to normal but tears came out slowly

"I can't, I don't want to see…..Ryuuji crying" He whispered sadly

Meanwhile he doesn't know there are two figures staring at him secretly from the playground through the window

"That was dangerous, I thought he going outburst"

"So should we help, I have a bad feeling like both Reize and Gran will soon having a misunderstand because of him"

"Don't worry; we'll going in when that time came"

"Yeah, I think you're right, we should observe them some more"

* * *

><p><strong>That is all. So Hiromu's jealousy toward Hiroto has getting increased. What will happened when he go to Hiroto room? And who do you think that two mysterious figure were? You'll know soon<strong>


	8. Sadness

I don't have much to say but one thing is that I cannot upload the new chap next week. REASON, read chap 20 of Distance Memories and you'll understand it. I was really depressed when know that I can't update any new chap or it more like I try to hold it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sadness<strong>

Hiroto was sitting on his bed as he looks at the photo album quietly. It full the photos of him along with his friends in Sun Garden when they were little, everyone smile brightly and cheerfully

"Pwfffff…..Haruya and Fuusuke, that two still the same even it had been that long" He laughed when noticed a photo of the 'Fire & Ice' duo were grumpy at each other because they were on their usual 'cat fight'. When Hiroto remember it, he been wondering why that two still doesn't changed at all after those years

"Those two really…..too good to be a coup….." His eyes widened and speechless when look at a photo on the next, a photo of him and Ryuuji they were little. Hiroto were hugged Ryuuji from the back like a little puppy and looked at him happily with left hand as Ryuuji blushed slightly

Tears started to form in Hiroto's eyes again as he look at it closely. He fell in silence as it rolling down on his cheeks and land on the picture

"Midorikawa..." He stuttered quietly until he heard a knock from the door

"Hiroto, I came in" It was Hiromu

"Come in" He wipe tears out of his eyes, closed the album and put it to the other side

"I bring porridge, medicine and water for you" He put in on the table as Hiroto confused since normally, the one who would bring it for him is Ryuuji

"Hey, where is Midorikawa?" He asked. Hiromu stutter a bit but he talk out

"Today is Ryuuji turn to make dinner so he go out to buy ingredients and told me to bring this for you"

"I see" Hiroto sighed and eat the porridge while having a deep thought

"_What happened to Midorikawa? Every morning, he would normally go to my room to checking me. But this morning, he didn't come and I have been wondering but my head completely blank and don't remember what happened yesterday. All I remember is after I ate the porridge Midorikawa gave me, I suddenly getting blurry. Other than that, I don't know anything, not to mention I go to the bathroom and he suddenly run away from me. What happened?"_

"Hey Hiroto" He snapped out and stopped when heard Hiromu voice

"What Miura?" He gulped a bit when noticed Hiromu was glaring at him with scary eyes, he look quite emotionless except the glare in his eyes still the same. Moreover, the way he glaring is a sign of angriness, Hiroto start to chill but tried not show it and tried to talk

"Hiroto"

"W…..What?"

"You, what did you do to Ryuji?"

"Heh, what are you talking….."

"DON'T ACTING LIKE THAT AND ANSWER ME" He cried out loud that make Hiroto shocked because he had never seen Hiromu angry like this before

"Huh…..even though you say that, I didn't do anything to him?" He replied nervously

"Then why he became like that?" He confused after heard Hiromu say and getting 'rashly'

"Became like that? What do you mean?" Hiroto can't understand, when he heard anything that happened to Ryuuji, he getting 'rashly' like this. If anything happen to Ryuuji, he thinks he'll not be able to get any peace

"This morning, he was blank out and not pays attention to anything; he's a type that would not act like that unless he's depressing about something. Just earlier, before he leave, I saw him was sitting at the kitchen and do you know what I saw?"

"What it is?"

"He looks very sad and depresses, keep murmuring some words, not to mention that he even cried. And do you know, the one he is murmuring about is you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, he keeps saying 'what should I do, how can I face Hiroto now?' or 'what if he remember what happened yesterday?' like that"

"Remember? What does that mean?" He asked, he cannot understand at all, what do Ryuuji mean what if he remember and what happened yesterday

"I don't know but what I could say that, he keeping acting like that. Then he suddenly told me to bring this to you and go outside although I was pretty confused since it haven't time yet and going out at that time doesn't like him at all"

"Then what exactly….." Hiromu opened the door and go out before Hiroto could say anything

"Hiroto" He turn back to him and give him another glare "If anything happen to Ryuuji, I'll not forgive you, just remember it"

With that, he closed the door. Now Hiroto the one fall in depress as he continued to finished his porridge

"Midorikawa acting weird because of me, then this morning he run away from me also because….."

"_If anything happen to Ryuuji, I'll not forgive you, just remember it"_

Those words keep echoing on his mind. How can he stand it when Ryuuji is sad over something? If Ryuuji is suffering, he thinks that he may cannot hold it and want to go over to him, comfort him and kis….

"_NONONO"_Hiroto shook his head after snapped out _"I can't, I can't think like that. If I keep thinking about Midorikawa, this feeling will….."_ He touch his heart slowly, he could heart the thumping sound of his heart, it keep 'dokidokidoki'…..sound like that

"What should I do now?" He gritted his teeth as he opened the album again and looks at the photo of him and Ryuuji

"I…..like you"

Again, the two mysterious figure were at the outside of the door talking together secretly when heard the whole conversation

"Uh oh, that idiot Diam, don't he know that words may have make Gran became bolder"

"Lower your voice, or else Gran will hear us"

"Although I think Diam also the same, became bolder"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure but I have a prediction that there is something will happened?"

"That mean we should observe more when the time came"

* * *

><p><strong>This one maybe remain normal for you BUT on the next one, you'll getting shocked about it but…..you may have to know one thing that I cannot update new chap of this one next week. Like what I write on the top, read chap 19 of Distance Memories and you'll understand the reason)<strong>


	9. Realize

Hear it is. Last week school trip was like hell for me. I'm not allowed to bring any electronic devices; I cannot go to Fanfiction thanks to that, I was really suffering about it. But now, I can finally relaxed and as you know and that why I upload it today instead of tomorrow. I still continued You're My First Love and Distance Memories will delayed until April

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Realize<strong>

"Look like I have all what it need on the list" Ryuuji said as he walk home with a pack of bag contain all the ingredients he bought for dinner and checking the list to make sure he has buy all of it

"Hope that Hiromu does what I told him. If anything happened to Hiroto, I think I can't take it and my heart would break in pieces…..NAH" Ryuuji close his mouth after realize what he is going to say

What exactly is he thinking? Why he saying that? He know that he's worried for Hiroto but not like this? His heart would break in pieces, why he would feel that way for Hiroto? Hiroto is his best friend, he would sad if anything happened to his friend but why would his heart broken in pieces. AH, he couldn't stand anymore, he can't understand why, when did he start to get this feeling for another boy, it must be when Hiroto give him that kis…..

"_DUH! I can't think of that, there no way that going to be happened. Hiroto is just my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less" _He wipe away all of those thoughts although there still one thing that still make him wavering deep in his heart

"_Why…..whenever I think of Hiroto, my heart always…..getting 'doki' like this"_

As he keep walking with those thought, he finally back to Sun Garden and open the door

"I'm home"

"Uh Ryuuji?" Hitomiko came out and giving him a confused look "Where were you?"

"Ah, today is my turn to making dinner so I go out to buy ingredients" He shows her the bag as the proof

"Okay" She nodded "Then how is Hiroto? Have you given the porridge I told you to give it him?"

_Doki_

Again, his heart thumping out that sound and his face blushes slightly again. His stomach also growled a bit but not because he's hungry. Then why it always became like this just because he heard Hiroto's name? Or had someone have a hate for him so acting like a shaman. Putting some curse on him 'Midorikawa Ryuuji, you'll be curse till the end of the world' or 'In three days, you cannot moving your feet and it'll like hard stone' or getting the traditional voodoo doll and using a spike, hit it on his stomach to give him a pain and put some spell on it

Just kidding, there no way that gonna happen, how can such ridiculous thing? More like why does he have to believe in the kind of things that already too old from long time ago? That's going to be Saginuma's fault. Not to mention last time, during the FFI in Licott Island, he was writing a letter to everyone in Inazuma Japan but…..it worse than a letter. Too much detailed, he actually take a peek look at that letter, it was extremely long that his face turn pale and want to destroy that letter right away

Not only that, he always told everyone about the folk tales of long time ago during Edo period, should he say that everyone were have a long nap afterward, he also one of those victims. Some people try to wake them up but it was useless so Hitomiko have to use a big radio that have a CD of Haruya singing voice. It sounds too terrible that it nearly destroy their ear, like the crying of a baby or maybe like a duck shouting. He really a bad tone dead, no one dare to let him sing before the Karaoke machine after that

Saginuma folk tales maybe worse, they mainly about shamans, priestess, itako or something like that. Now thanks to those stupid folk tales, it completely stick on his brain that he couldn't even forget it. That Saginuma, thank you so much for making him has a headache like this but that doesn't have anything to do with this at all. Just forget about it

"Ryuuji…..Ryuuji…..RYUUJI" He snapped out and finally back to the reality, Hitomiko was right before him and she look at him worriedly

"What happened to you? Getting blank out like that?"

"No…..Nothing, I'm fine" Once again, he has a feeling want to punch someone and that would be Saginuma for those stupid folk tales

"And about the porridge, actually I asked Hiromu to do it for me but I need to go out to buy ingredients at that time so….." He trying to make excuse that she won't get suspicious on him as he try to show the blush on his face

"But…..Ryuuji, what happened to you? Your face looks red"

"Eh….."

She notices it right away. TOO FAST! But he know that he could never defeat Hitomiko's sharpness, she could realize right away just by an instant glances. A very strong six senses

"Do you have a fever?" She asked

"No…..Nothing" He lied "I think I should go to my room to rest for a bit. Remember to call me down to make dinner, okay?" He gives her the bag right away and run upstairs as fast as he can until bump on something but then he feel something hold his hand which stop him from falling

"Are you okay, Midorikawa?" Once again, his stomach was growling like crazy, he feels blurry as he could not help but blushing when listening to that voice. The soft voices that always make his heart racing, the voice that always comfort him and friendly to him. He opens his eyes slowly and it was…..Hiroto

"Hi…..Hiroto" He looked up and once more time, his black eyes met his pure green eyes again. He could not help but keep looking at those eyes, the beautiful green eyes that always captivated him ever since he met Hiroto. Whenever he sees it, he could never get out of it, what he could do was just staring

"I…..I'm okay" He replied softly. What happened to him, why he always losing his cool Hiroto and acting this way

"I'm glad" Hiroto suddenly wrapped his arms around Ryuuji's waist and pull him closer to his chest

"Hi…..Hiroto…..What're you doing?" Ryuuji shuttered and widen in shocked, don't know what to do as his blush increased, his heart racing faster and his stomach growling even more

"Let me go" He grumble as he trying to pull Hiroto away from him but Hiroto don't want to and holding him even tighter so that Ryuuji won't escape from him

"Midorikawa, just a while, please let me staying like this" He whispered softly on Ryuuji's ears that make him stopped his actions "Please, just a while"

"Hiroto….." His hot breaths graze Ryuuji's skin, leaving him shivering a little_. _He don't know what to say now, when hear that words Hiroto, he could not complained and much more surprised

"_What I'm doing? Why I'm feeling like this?"_ He suddenly hugged Hiroto back lightly and couldn't understand his current action. At, he was really shocked when Hiroto suddenly hugged him but now from somewhere in his heart, he feels happy when doing this. Like last time, when Hiroto kissing him, it the same, he could still feel the running of Hiroto heartbeat and it start beating at the same time with him. And one more thing is he. Why he feels so happy that Hiroto hugged and wish that this moment will never end

And Hiroto, same as Ryuuji, he don't want this moment to end and don't even want to let go of him. He knows that doing this is wrong but he can't hold it anymore. He doesn't feel regret at all, he just want to keep Ryuuji like this. Never let go of him, want him all by himself. But he also can't understand, why he became so selfish like this, he had never like this before. He don't care what people thinking, he just want to be with Ryuuji, which is his only wish but…..

"Huh" Hiroto suddenly let go of Ryuuji and go further from him 3 meters

"Hiroto"His voice sound soft and quiet but actually, he's nervous in the deep of his heart

Hiroto the same, he hide his face by his bang but still staring at Ryuuji with a gentle eyes. As he looking at Ryuuji pure expression, he somehow feel disappoint and regret for letting go of him just earlier. His heart start to ached when noticed a tear drop down from his innocent black eyes, made him feel like want to hugging him again but…..he couldn't

"Sorry" He said and run to his room. Ryuuji chased after him but too late, Hiroto already gone to his room and locked the door when he reach there. Ryuuji just staring at the door

"Why...Why my heart so hurt right now and it like tearing in pieces" All the tears that he been tried to hold have came out. He don't know but for some reasons…..when Hiroto push him out, he feel his chest ached and it really hurt that he can't stand it

Inside, Hiroto is crying and tried to moan out quietly so no one can hear it from the outside. He hiding himself under the blanket of the bed and keep crying and crying

"_Sorry Midorikawa, I can't do it...I don't want to hurt you because I like…..No, because I love you too much"_ He moaned it out quietly

On that night, those two small souls have finally realized their own feeling but when they realize it, that also when they start to lock themselves in the 'Black Box'. At the inside, there is nothing but sadness

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the start of 'twist' between these two. And don't forget Hiromu, in the next chap, he going to be the one that cause a huge events that cause Ryuuji and Hiroto getting worse than ever. REVIEW as usual please<strong>


	10. Wolves

This chap shorter than the others because recently I have so much homework ever came back from the school trip to Cuc Phuong so I don't have much time to do it include recently me also in bad mood so…..you can say I can't concentrate on anything right now. So sorry about that

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Wolves<strong>

1 week has passed since then; Hiroto had recover from his sick and get healthy again. Everyone also relieve now but there still one thing that they were still concern about. It him and Ryuuji, those two had been weird recently. Because about Hiroto have feeling for Ryuji, everyone know that but that is what concern them. Ryuuji was the one who worry for Hiroto the most when he sick, he should be the one who happiest when he recover. But instead of that, Ryuuji act like nothing happen, he just say "I see" then go away. At that time, everyone think is the world shaking or what? Or is he also getting sick, he act coldly like a lonely wolf.

When came to the topic lonely wolf, Hiroto also the same. They had expected that he would run to Ryuuji after he recovers, acting cheerfully like a sun rise to the sky or maybe a doggy running after their master. Yep, a doggy! From their experience in life, they all knew that Hiroto is very attach to Ryuuji that running to him, flirt him (maybe) and having fun. That is what they could think when he recover, a puppy dog that too attach to his master that always following him like magnet, never let go. But their expectation went wrong or maybe the world shaking again? Hiroto look gloomy and pale after he recover, they could even feel an anti-social aura from. Some of them try to talk to him but whenever they approach him; he would give a gaze at them. Those eyes giving a chill running on their spine, his usual cheerful green eyes turn darker, it gloomy like the sun has blind by darkness, they could even feel it from distance, like it trying to say "Don't come near me, leave me alone". Of course they would running away since they know if they stay longer, they may also get consume by that aura

That how it is, they just can't understand. Ever since Hiroto recover, those two keep avoiding to each other. Never talk to each other, even during breakfast; lunch or dinner, they keep a distance, never look at each other even once. What is happening here? They always talk together every day? To them, this is the weirdest and strangest event that had ever happen in their life. They swear that this is something that not possible at all. This just a dream, just a dream, this could never happen. If it happens, they swear that they may have to go to the hospital to check their brain to make sure. But in the end, it's the truth and reality, Hiroto and Ryuuji ignore each other, like a lonely wolf in a deep dark forest. And today, both of them lock themselves in their room while all the former members of Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Prominence, Diamond Dust and Gaia or Genesis sitting together in the living room, forming a circle in the living room and have a conversation but from the way they talking, it sound like the end of the world than the topic 'two lonely wolves'

"So is there anything new?" Shigeto, the former member of Prominence asked as the others remained quiet because they don't have anything so say

"Still the same" Reina reply

"Those two not talking to each other, not to mention even avoiding each other too" Ai and her brother, Shuuji nodding at the same time in synchronize

"Makia really feel strange about this kind of phenomenon at all. The usual friendly duo, 'doggy' Hiroto and master 'Ryuuji' stop playing to each other. Like the 'master' get angry at the 'dog' and those two start to not looking/playing with each other anymore" Maquia or Maki, the former member of Epsilon who always talk in third person told everyone her 'ridiculous' fiction story while the others turn to their attention to her and start to imagining Midorikawa in…..earl's costume while Hiroto is…..a brown dog

**Imagination **

"**Wan Wan Wan Wan Wan (Ryuuji-sama, don't leave me)" Hiroto, the brown dog showing his shiny puppy eyes to begging his master…..Ryuuji which he called him…..Ryuuji-sama**

"…**..STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU FREAKING DAMN DOG" About 'Ryuuji-sama', his red/orange aura blowing up in anger when have to see Hiroto's puppy eyes because…..those eyes look TOO CUTE AND TOO DANGEROUS that...he has a second thought of forgiveness. But try to think about it, he swear that if he getting like that, his head must having a serious problem**

"**Wan~ (Onegai~)" Hiroto still doesn't give up, keep getting closer to his 'lovely and cute' master as his eyes have become shinier and…..'Ryuuji-sama' feel the aura of those eyes look like…..the carnivores plant, Venus Fly Trap which completely fit **

"**QU…..QUIT LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYS AND MY ANSWER WILL BE THE SAME. NO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He shouts out loud that shaking all of the servants in the…..mansion. From bottom to top, they could even hear it**

"**WAN WAN (RYUUJI-SAMA)" This time tears flow out from Hiroto's eyes, it became even more dangerous. 'Ryuuji-sama' ignores it completely and go away as fast as he can to escape from that 'dangerous eyes'**

**Imagination End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Pwf…HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" They all laughing after imagine the ridiculous Maki told them because they all have the same even though they know is rude…..Hiroto and Ryuuji look very HILARIOUS and COMPLETELY DRAMTIC on it. That maybe of the most stupid and ridiculous story they have ever heard

10 minutes later…..

"On my god, I thought I'm dead" Natsuhiko breath heavily while drinking the cold water

"That because you guys laugh too much" Osamu sigh in relief before all the people who were have to drinking the water because they laughing too much. He just discover this when heard noisy sound from the living room, when he came in, all the people here were laughing like crazy that they lost their breath. That time, he has to get like 3 boxes of water bottles to recover them. If he doesn't, they may have to go the hospital to check their heart rate and wonder if all of the doctors there can doing treatment for a bunch of people like this, luckily nothing happen

"So, what are you guys doing?" He ask

"Ah, we were talking about Hiroto and Ryuuji" Pandora or Nozomi, the former member of Gemini Storm reply "Don't you notice those two look strange recently, we been wondering why?"

Osamu agreed with her answers, it's true he also been curious about Hiroto and Ryuuji strange behavior of not talking together since he had never saw those two acting like that before, not even once

"_What exactly happening to those two?"_ He thought as the others also the same, except one person, Hiromu. While the others are worry about Hiroto and Ryuuji, he is having a different thought. Right now, his head is half-sad for worrying about Ryuuji current condition but on the other half, he's happy because the chance that he been waiting has finally came

"_With this, Hiroto and Ryuuji will not having any contact to each other and I'll be able to have my chance to be with Ryuuji and tell him my true feeling"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think I make Hiromu is a 'devil' in this chap but it not actually like that. It just taking advantage to get near the person he like so he will have a chance, that what I can say, just don't say bad thing about him. I hope to see REVIEW from you guys about your thought of that 'ridiculous' imagination I put in<strong>


	11. Chance

I have one good news that March going to end soon and next week, APRIL FINALLY COME. Which mean I can cancel the delay of my other fanfic, Distance Memories and upload it as usual, hope that you guys would happy about this

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Chance<strong>

"Hiroto" Ryuuji whisper sadly as he covering himself on the blanket and crying

"_Why I should cry? Why should I get sad? Why should I hurt…..like this?" _Those words had been echoeing on his head ever since last week, when he realizes that…..he likes Hiroto…..not as a friend but more than that…..he loves him. He fell in love with a boy

"_Midorikawa Ryuuji, you really an idiot. Why had you never noticed it?"_ He talking to himself and feel hate about it because when he thinking back, he had always like Hiroto ever since they first met but why he finally realize it now?

"_Hiroto that never abandoned anyone had given you so many things. New family, new friends, courage, life, everything is from him, ever since that time"_

"_Don't worry, if you don't know. I will teach you" _

He looks at his hand and touch at it. He could feel it, the warmth that Hiroto give him when he takes his hand on that day, the day that he first talks to him, that also when the light of hope reach him. That light of hope was…..Hiroto. The person who first talks to a anti-social person like him when he first came to Sun Garden, his first best friend and…..first love

"_And me, not even realize that feeling but even think that just a best friend feeling. When I realize it, I really happy but I hate myself at the same time. Now what should I do? If I confess to him now, would he accept it? Or he would decline and think that it disgusting to fall in love with a boy and don't want to became his friends anymore"_

After him thinking that, his body starts to tremble. He hold tight the pillow and his blanket and he feel scare about it. Then suddenly, Hiroto appear in his mind 'You in love with me, a boy. You're disgusting, our friendship end from now on

"_NO! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. I DON'T WANT TO BE HATE BY HIROTO"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" He cried out loud but luckily no one hear it because….everyone still stucking with the 'ridiculous' story Maki told them so cannot concentrate on anything

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Open the door" He heard someone knock the door and called his name, seem like that person want him to open the door but he don't care anymore, don't care who it is. Just pretend that nothing happen. Right now what he wants is to be alone, so no one interrupts him because…..

BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

He suddenly heard something slam loudly like a bomb. Wait, bomb…..is there any war happen here? It is now 2012, there no way would a war happen on a peaceful house here but the sound…..is too crazy. Like a platonic bomb just drop from the jet of U.S.A, blow up everything without leaving anything, that what he could imagine when he hear it.

"What is that sound? Don't tell Haruya and Fuusuke fight again and cause a World War III! OH NO, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE"

"WAKE UP" He heard someone shout and the blnket suddenly get pull out. He was startle by it but who it is? He turns up and he can't believe it was…..Hiromu

He is glaring at him like a dog lost the prey. What happen to him? Did he eat something that tastes very creepy and strange that make him acting like that? But importantly, he thinks that what he could do is staring at him in a different way. Stuttering, scare and want to run away before the volcano reach its limit and explode. Turn everything in here became dust and that also when his soul say goodbye to everyone but still wandering around with regret…..still not be able to confess his feeling for Hiroto…Wait a minute, he surely remember that he lock the door but…..how did Hiromu open it. Did he break it or…..HE USING A MAGICAL ITEM TO OPEN IT! No way, for the goddess sake, there no way that gonna happen. This is the period of normal people, not the period of Doraemon that people invent magical item but…..just how can Hiromu open it without any scar on him

"DO YOU WHAT TIME IT IS?" He shouted angrily which make Ryuuji snapped back from his stupid thought and feels more want to run away from him right now, before it too late

"How did you…..open the door?" He asks timidly so not show that he's scare, actually he want to know how Hiromu opened it

"I borrow Hitomiko nee-san the key to open the door and it was really simple" He sigh and look like he back to his normal face, acting fresh fully without put in any air. Ryuuuji somehow feel a bit relieve now but…..

"Stop lay over there and go with me" He said and pulling him out of the bed. Taking his hand to go with him

"Wait Hiromu, what are you doing? Let go of me" Ryuuji grumble angrily. He already doesn't want to go anywhere, just want to stay alone. Try to let go of Hiromu's grip but failed too. Not only that, Hiromu even holding him tighter. Ryuuji still not give up, keep calling Hiromu but he completely ignore it, just continued with his actions

"_Hiromu, what wrong with me? He doesn't look like himself at all" _Ryuuji thought worriedly

Meanwhile, we should skip these two for a while and go to another person who same as Ryuuji, stay in his own room and talking to himself, Hiroto

"What should I do? Why I did that kind of action? Why I did that to Midorikawa? He will definitely angry at me right now? What should I do? What should I do?"

Well, he keep whispering that sentences over 100 times, if count last week, maybe about 1000 now. He staying in his emo corner includes the dark aura surrounding him is getting even heavier now. At the outside, the others could even feel it from far. In his mind now is nothing but his lovely Ryuuji. The more he tries to forget it, the more Ryuuji keep appearing in his mind. Right now he's in depression now; he can't understand the action he did last week. Hugging Ryuuji and even thinking the way he doing is not wrong. That what make him can't understand at all. What should he do? He has madly fall in love with the greenette that he couldn't hold it back anymore

"Midorikawa, I want to see you…..so much"

After a while, he suddenly gets out of his bed and then opens the door hardly and goes to Ryuuji's room

"_I decide, I will tell Midorikawa my true feeling. Even if he reject is fine, I don't care what happen to me, as long as I tell him true feeling. That much is enough"_

"Huh" He walked to Ryuuji room but the door is wide open

"Midorikawa" He come in but Ryuuji not there which leave him curiously but then he look caught a glimpse of two figures go to the gate through the window and it was Ryuuji and Hiromu

"Midorikawa and…..Miura, where are those two going and…..THEY HOLDING HANDS" Hiroto suddenly slam both his hands on the window. His eyes turn red look like a bull going crazy as the temperate in his heart boiled up. He gritted his teeth strongly and feeling very angry now and REALLY want to strangle the brunette now

"_MIURA! WHAT THE FREAKING HEL IS HE DOING TO MIDORIKAWA! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" _

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" He shouted angrily and get out of the room in a lightning speed. Some people of Sun Garden saw it but they feel like a wind just blow them hardly. And Hiroto, he get outside and saw Hitomiko was cleaning the ground so he decide to ask her something

"NEE-SAN" He shout which startle Hitomiko. Her hair now a bit messy like bird nest as all the leaves and garbages she cleaning already flies to the high blue sky. What a waste of her time to clean it

"Wh…..What wrong, Hiroto?" She asked

"Did you saw Midorikawa and Miura?"

"Yeah, those two just go out together but why do you asked?"

"WHERE DOES THAT TWO GOING?" He shouted angrily which freak out Hitomiko even more

"Hi…..Hiromu say that they go to the riverbank for a while and will coming back"

"I see! THANK YOU" With that he hurriedly runs in lightning speeds and leaves Hitomiko in wondering of his current behviour

"What happen to Hiroto? First he a lone wolf stays on his room and giving out a dark aura. Now he became a bull give out a scary aura, Hiromu also acting pretty strange recently too?"

* * *

><p><strong>There is another part I was intend to put in at first but I think I will put it in the next chap because that is my most favorite part and also the climax of this story that giving 'twist'. You guys will be shock when see the next one<strong>


	12. Confession

Here it is, chapter 12 of You're My First Love. On the last chap, I told you guys that this one will make you a bit shock and it true, depend on your thought. But on my mind, I was pretty shock since when I imagine it, I nearly want to hit my head on the wall, sorry for saying that. Hope you would enjoy it and give good REVIEW

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Confession<strong>

"Hey Hiromu, where are you bring me to?" Ryuuji grumble but Hiromu remain silence and keep pulling him with him

"_What happen to Hiromu? I never saw him like this before?"_Ryuuji thought confusingly while Hiromu still holding Ryuuji's hand and thinking

"_Hiroto, I will never hand Ryuuji to you. Same as you, I fell in love with Ryuuji from the first I met him. That why…..I definitely never going to lose you"_ His eyes turn sharp and serious as he going faster and hold Ryuuji's hand even tighter. Of course Ryuuji could even feel the pain as he groan a bit but now he think he could not say anything because he know that, even if he complain and try to stop, Hiromu would not listening. He have no choice but let Hiromu do what he doing until he stop but just hope it not gonna continue like this forever. If it really happens, he may have no choice but to stop Hiromu. If he not, he has to slam him so that it will stop without any conflict

Then Hiromu pull him down to the riverbank and stop, let go of his hand. Ryuuji rolled his eyes on wonder what is happening while Hiromu just facing his back, not looking at him

"Hiromu…..why you take me here?" He gain his courage to try to talk but Hiromu still remain silence, not say anything

"Hey Ryuuji" He stutters a bit when he finally heard Hiromu voice but it sound very quiet and…..a bit sad

"The sun…..is almost going down, right?" He rolled his eyes again; don't know what Hiromu just said mean until he looks at the sun and it going down. He don't know how to say it but…..it look really beautiful

"So pretty" The ray of the sun spraying out when it going down as it reflect on the river, make it shiny like jewels. The sky even changes its color, like the color of scarlet, passionate red but it soon getting darker and darker. After a while, everything around them completely turn black now and they could see some stars appear and shine on the sky

"Ryuuji" Hiromu said "I have something want to ask you" He turn back and staring at him

"What is it?" Ryuuji asked

"You…..love Hiroto, right?"

Ryuuji's eyes widen in surprise and he completely speechless, don't know how to reply Hiromu question. It just…..how did he know it? He has never told anyone? Then how could Hiromu find out about? Those questions keep stucking on his head but then he sigh, give a small smile to Hiromu and looking at him with a soft eyes

"Yeah, I love him…..I love Hiroto" He replied softly as Hiromu twitch his eyes a bit and the jealous in his heart start to flowing again

"I…..knew it….." He lowers his face down to try not showing his expression

"But Hiromu, how did you know? I never…..told anyone" He asked

"No, everyone know"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Not only me. Haruya, Fuuske or I should say that…..everyone in Sun Garden all know about it"

"Wh…..WHAT THE FREAKING THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING, AREN'T YOU?" He cried out loud that some people hear it from afar and staring at him and thinking is he some kind of emo or crazy person that yell out loud at a time like this but they all gone afterward

"I am not kidding at all…..everyone know about it. They have been known you love Hiroto and…..they have been very worry…..for two of you" He said nervously while hold his fist

"Worry?"

"Recently, you and Hiroto start to stop talking to each other and…..keep locking yourself. That make all of us curious since you guys had never been like that before so….."

Ryuuji still not get over the surprise he get from what Hiromu said to him. He can't believe that everyone in Sun Garden had actually knew the his biggest secret that he don't want to reveal to anybody

"Actually…..I also don't understand at all. It true that I love Hiroto but…..I had never knew this feeling was 'love'. When I realize it, I was really happy but…..I think I was a fool too. Not realize the feeling you have for the person that always by your side the most. For me, that is really painful for me. That why…..I decide not to talk to Hiroto. There no way he could love a person like me. I been thinking like that but as I think about it…..my heart feel more pain"

He said stutteringly while tears start to fall down from his eyes as he touches at his chest and grip his shirt. Right now he can't understand at all, why would he say those right now? Nothing would be solving even if he say it but he think that he can't hold it anymore. The pain in his heart is too large right now. It feels like a hundred of arrows hitting him, it feels hurter than the pain of bleeding. He knows that he is a type that easily crying but this time, he can't understand but…..he really wants to cry now. To let out all of the his pain

"Then…..what about me….." Hiromu gritted his teeth

"Huh"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" He shouted angrily as show his angry but crying face to Ryuuji

Ryuuji was startled and shock by Hiromu words. He keeps staring at him as the tears from his eyes keep flowing down on his face. Then he suddenly comes closer to Ryuuji and look angrier than earlier

"You always like that…..always HirotoHirotoHiroto, WHAT IS GOOD ABOUT HIM?" Now Ryuuji getting even more surprise than earlier but he also somehow feel scare toward Hiromu words and actions. He just couldn't believe Hiromu could say such words

"What are you saying, Hiromu? Why you suddenly get angry like that?" Ryuuji ask stutteringly

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN ONCE UNDERSTAND MY FEELING! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HURT I AM WHENEVER I SAW YOU WITH HIROTO?" He cried out loud before Ryuuji

"Hiromu…..what do you mean?" He asked, Hiromu twitch his eyes up and turn to a disappoint face and give a small smile

"You really an idiot…..now I think I can feel Hiroto's feeling" Hiromu said then get closer to Ryuuji and they were lock together on a kiss, surprising the greenette

It was soft and gently, like a normal kiss of the love couple but Ryuuji couldn't feel it. What he could feel is reserve….mean hurt and sad. What is this? It feel different when Hiroto kiss him, this not what he want at all. He feels like his heart start to rip in pieces now or should he say that it feel like…..his heart is going broken up now, he want to get out. He hurriedly pull Hiromu away from him and give him a slap

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He stays away from Hiromu for about 10 cm and shouted with anger and sadness. He still couldn't believe what Hiromu just did to him? Why did he kiss him? How could he do this? He feels so hurt now? He touch at his lip lightly and it giving him a creep not to include…..his face turn really red, not because he is embarrassing, it because…..he is crying and the tears forming more on his eyes

"Hiromu, what did you just did?" He asked with a shaking voice, Hiromu just remain silence, look at him with a face that have a red mark from his slap but his eyes look really emotionless that it seem like he doesn't feel any hurt

"You really an idiot, because I love you"

He jaw drop when hear it, what did Hiromu just said? Is he said…..he loves him?

"What are you saying, Hiromu? Don't joking around ple….."

"I'M NOT JOKING AROUND" He cut off him and continue "I going for real, I know you would think it hard to believe but I love you, Ryuuji, not as a best friend but…..as a real man" Ryuuji get stutter when hear those serious words from Hiromu, he don't know how to reply it

"But…..Hiromu...even though you say that…..we are….."

* * *

><p><strong>That how goes, Hiromu finally confess his feeling toward Ryuuji. How Ryuuji going to deal with this when he doesn't know that he is getting involved in a love triangle and what about Hiroto? See it on the next chap and you will know the answer<strong>


	13. Heartbreaking

You're My First Love have nearly come to an end. Maybe about 2 more chapters, it going to end and the new story will be upload on next month (maybe only) if I manage to conserve time on my schedule to work on it and upload. Right now just enjoy this chap

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Heart-breaking<strong>

"But…..Hiromu…..even though you say that…..we are….."

"I still not finish yet" He cut off again "I should have said this to you but…..I have never even want us to be best friend, not even once" He said as tears start to form on his eyes emotionless eyes

"Ever since the time that that you first came to Sun Garden, I have been taken my eyes on you and fell in love with you. But you…..always thinking about him, it is always a pain for me whenever you with him. Even during our time in Aliea Academy, you always worry for him, never stop thinking about him. It was really hurt for me, there were dozen times that I hreally want to separate you guys but…..in the end I can't because…..I don't want to hurt. I keep holding back my own feeling, try to not shown it. I think…..I am at my limit. Looking at you smiling at him has giving too much jealousy. Why…..WHY IS IT HIM BUT NOT ME? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?" He suddenly cried out loud as the tears on his eyes going down more while Ryuuji just stay silent. He really don't know what to say now

"Midorikawa….." He snapped back to his sense when suddenly heard a familiar voice behind his back which made him turn to look at that person

"Hi…..Hiroto" Ryuuji stuttered as his eyes widen in surprise and startle, this is the last thing in his life that he don't want to make it happen

Hiroto saw everything; he followed those two here and what he had seen when he came here is….. Hiromu kiss to Ryuuji, heard Hiromu's confession to Ryuuji, has made him get more jealousy and sadness than Hiromu. But what made him sad and jealous of all is…..his love just get kiss by someone. This is something that he could not accept at all. How can that guy dare to kiss his love and moreover…..he steal his love first kiss (He actually don't know that he is Ryuuji's first kiss since at that time, in chap 6, he drunk so he don't remember anything). FIRST KISS, seeing his love with that bastard Hiromu is already make him hurt enough but now…..he even kiss him. He can't believe that guy have so much nerve like that

"You two…..what are you two…..doing?" He asked nervously "Midorikwa, don't tell me you and Miura….."

"Wait…..Hiroto, you are mis….."

"You coming late, Hiroto" Hiromu get closer to Ryuuji and holding his waist lean against him. Ryuuji getting confuses and panicked of Hiromu action and words. What exactly is he trying to say and 'coming late'? He completely unknown of everything until he see Hiroto was giving Hiromu a very dangerous death glare while Hiromu just giving back with a smirk

"What are you trying to say, Miura?" Hiroto asked in a normal but in reality, he is very angry right now but trying not to show it

"Didn't I just tell you? Ryuuji and I are d-a-t-i-n-g together now and…..you are interrupting us" He replied with that smirk

"WHAT? HIROMU, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" He resist back but that make Hiromu hold even tighter, he trying not to make Ryuuji get away from him and Ryuuji feel really angry and piss off right now. How could he lying like that, they never dating or more like…..Hiromu just confess him and he didn't get to say anything and now Hiromu lie, and even smirk happily like he don't feel no problem on saying. He can't believe the kind heart best friend he used to know could acting like this, seem like this not a big deal at all. That what piss off him right now

He turns his attention to Hiromu. His reaction was same as him, surprise but…..he also looks angry, more than him. Like a bull getting angry because it look at something red and getting crazy, running on lighting speed, that what he could describe when he look at him

"I see….." Hiromu whisper softly but it sound really sad until Ryuuji finally notice tear flow down from Hiroto face "Sorry for disturbing you two, goodbye"

"WAIT, YOU ARE MIS….." He finally gets out of Hiromu hold and try to resolve misunderstand to Hiroto. But too late, before Ryuuji could say anything, Hiroto already run up to the stair and go to the way back to Sun Garden

Ryuuji feel sad right now, he can't believe it. He feel like he just make the person he love the most in the world getting sad but what make him angry now is Hiromu. How could he say something like that? He don't understand why Hiroto getting angry and sad like that at Hiromu lie that they are dating but he just make Hiroto hurt

"Hiromu….." He asks quietly "Why do you do that? Why do you lying?"

"That is the normal thing" He replies straightly as the ponytail on Ryuuji hair rise up (meaning he is angry) "Because I lo….."

Before he could finish…..Ryuuji give him another slap but stronger that he fall on the ground

"Ryu…..Ryuuji" Hiromu stutter while touch at his cheek and it was really hurt. He look at Ryuuji who were looking at the ground but he heard a sniffing voice from Ryuuji as he gritted his teeth angrily. He suddenly has a bad feeling and feel regret of what he just did

"I hate you" Ryuuji whisper with an angry and teary face that stunned Hiromu "I HATE YOU, HIROMU" He cried out loud and run back to the Sun Garden, leave Hiromu alone there

He keep run and run, he can't stand it anymore. How can this be? Why Hiromu did that to him? Why everything turn out like this? He can't think of anything, keep running with a teary face but what make him suffer the most is now Hiroto? What is going to happen from now on?

While Ryuuji is running, he passing through a post and he don't that there is again the two mysterious figures were watching him from a far. Then the moon finally shine and reveal that two mysterious figure, it was…..Haruya and Fuusuke

"Oh no, that Hiromu, he done it" Haruya face palm in disappoint

"I never expect that Diam would go far that make Reize acting like that" Fuusuke agreed

They have seen the whole scene. They followed Hiroto, Ryuuji and Hiromu to the riverbank. Then Hiroto run away because of Hiromu lie. They think of going after Hiroto but stop and hiding somewhere to wait if Ryuuji came. As they expect, Ryuuji appear with a crying face and they knew what happen

"Look like it time" Haruya said

"Yeah" Fuusuke reply "Time to raise the real curtain"

* * *

><p><strong>It going to come! What Fuusuke and Haruya planning together? And will Ryuuji and Hiroto to be able make up with each other as they also have to deal with Hiromu, the person who develop one-side love to Ryuuji?<strong>


	14. Cupid

It finally come, as you guys know what happened on the last chap. Haruya and Fuusuke going to planning something for Hiroto and Ryuuji, you guys will see it in this chap

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Cupid<strong>

"Hiroto…..wait a minute Hiroto" Ryuuji hold Hiroto hand to stop him, he somehow manages to catch up to him. They are near the gate before the Sun Garden, luckily no one there or else it going to be a problem but there already a problem here

"What are you doing?" Hiroto ask in a low and cold tone "Why are you chasing after me? Aren't you supposed to be with Hiromu, you two are dating?" He flinch after hear that

"Th…..THAT IS NOT TRUE! HIROMU IS LYING" He shouts out loud

"THEN WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM?"

"He pulled me along with him to the riverbank and….."

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES" He cut him off as he pushes his hand out

Ryuuji groan out a bit of the hurt from his hand until he heard a sniffing sound from Hiroto

"Hiroto" He ask Ryuuji softly with a caring eyes, don't care about anything

Hiroto, when he hears his soft voice, he immediately has an eye contact with him. He can't bear it at all, he is very angry right now of what happen just earlier but whenever he look at Ryuuji's face like that, he cannot hold it at all and…..he even shouted at him, feel regret about it although he can't show to him so he turn his face to the other way and try to cry

"Right now…..please don't talk to me" He said and go through the gate of Sun Garden in a cold shoulder, leaving Ryuuji standing alone and looking at him from a far with a teary eyes

"Baka…..you actually want to scold me then just do it" He whisper sadly and about to come in the gate until he feel like someone hold his hand to stop him. When he turns back, it was Hiromu who was breathing heavily by the running from the riverbank

"What do you want with me?" Ryuuji ask coldly while turn his face back to not show that he is crying, but actually he is very angry right now of what Hiromu did for hurt both him and Hiroto's feeling. If they are on somewhere else, he may would have shout out loud at him and give him another slap, it fit him very well

"Ah...about what happen earlier…..I'm sorry….." He said softly but that make Ryuuji pissed off

"Sorry, that must be the most hilarious apologize I had ever heard" He reply coldly like a yakuza acting to a servant who do something wrong (Try imagine it and tell me how do you feel about it)

"But….."

"I don't need your excuse….." He shake his hand out of Hiromu grip as he go through the gate "Whatever you say, I will definitely not going to forgive…..for hurting my feeling but what I can't forgive you the most is that…..you hurt Hiroto"

With those words, he come in as Hiromu following him but tries to stay away from him 1 meter because right now he think that Ryuuji definitely still very angry at him right now but one more reason is that the jealousy inside inside his heart still boiled over

"_In the end…..the person that you only choose would only be Hiroto…..there is no place for me inside your heart" _Hiromu thought sadly as he holds his fist tightly

Meanwhile, there again Haruya and Fuusuke staring at those two come in. Once again, they saw the whole scene when they came back here with another unexpected scene, can't believe that Ryuuji would turn into a scary yakuza and acted coldly like that

"Oh my god, look like we are the only guest who get to see it" Haruya said teasingly which irrigate Fuusuke a bit

"Hey Burn, it not time to kidding"

"Don't getting mad like that" Haruya talk back annoyingly "Moreover, we have to do something to get Gran and Reize make up but the main problem is Diam"

"Yeah, but…..I also pretty surprise. I can't believe that you want to help them" Fuusuke smile cheerfully like a little child that make Haruya blush a bit when look at his 'angel' smile

"Do…..Don't talk stupid thing" Haruya grumble and brushing his hair. He can't understand at all, just looked at that cold head captain of Diamond Dust has already make him mad enough that leaded them to a fight. Well, it happen many times that Ryuuji has to stop them. Although recently, there something weird been happen to him that make him unlike himself at all

He look at Fuusuke closely again, notice that he white hair look very shine and silky, not to mention that his eyes also the same, they are like the shining stars on the sky, it must be the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. And when he looks from up to down, he can see that his body look very slender and….."BURN"

"Huh….." Burn snapped out of his stupid thought and what before him was Fuuske with a curious look as he turns to the other direction and face palm himself. He can't believe it, why he staring at that stupid cold head anyway and why having those thought too? Don't tell him that he put a curse on him and turn him into a weirdo like this

"Sorry…..I just have a deep thought…..but anyway, continue the topic" Haruya using the excuse to escape because he know that Fuusuke would definitely feel suspicious about this

"So about our plan to help them, do you have any idea?" Fuusuke ask normally, Haruya sigh in relief, look like he doesn't care about it but reverse from that…..

"_Burn, he looks pretty weird just earlier"_ Fuusuke thought and laugh in his mind "_If you think you can hide me something from me, you're 10 years too early"_ A red aura surrounding him but it disappear after 0.1 second

"It pretty hard since…..thanks to Diam, both Gran and Reize distance will get worse, those two will definitely not going to face tomorrow"

"Yeah, is there any good idea to solve this?"

Those two start to thinking of any idea but 10 minutes pass, nothing ring the bell

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH!" Haruya suddenly shout out loud that make Fuusuke get a heart attack and fall on the ground

"Wh…..What happen to you, Burn? Suddenly jump out loud like that?" Fuusuke ask in an annoy tone to Haruya

"I have a super duper good excellent idea~" Haruya smirk and talk cheerfully that make Fuusuke sweat drop and Haruya also doesn't notice that there are some cats and birds were looking at him was giving him a death glare that fill with anger, thinking is this guy a patient from psychiatric hospital or something that disturbing their sleep on this time? He must be crazy

"Aside from that, what is it?" Fuusuke ask because he notice all the death glare that focus on Haruya

"Like this….." Haruya lean closer to his ear that make Fuusuke heart skip a beat and blush a bit but try to remain his calm

After a while, Fuusuke eyes widen in surprise and shock after heard Haruya's plan because it sound a bit…..

"What do you think? Isn't it a good plan?" Haruya ask

"I know is a good plan…..but….." Fuusuke reply nervously

"But what….." Haruya grumble

"Ah…..don't you think that is too….."

"Then do you have anything, this is the only way we can do" Haruya cut off which make Fuusuke trouble

"O…..Okay" Fuusuke sigh in give up, look like this time he cannot argue to the stupid tulip head captain of Prominence because he has no choice "Let do it"

"Kay, the real plan will start soon and we will let them lose for it" Haruya said in confidence while Fuusuke just give another sigh because sometimes this guy so stupid that he can't understand at all

The real curtain finally rise, what will the two vanguards going to guide the two people who are lost in their way in a deep dark forest

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think I put a bit romantic moment of HaruyaxFuusuke in here because from this chap. I will put more romantic moments of those two. For those who are fans of these two, I hope that you would love it<strong>


	15. Change

Just a bit more and it will be end. On the last chap, I think you guys would be curious of what plan does Haruya and Fuusuke planned for Hiroto and Ryuuji make up. Let discover in this chap and you will know

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Change<strong>

It happens of what Haruya and Fuusuke expect. It 3 days since that day, everyone in Sun Garden also starts to worrier and more confuse of what exactly happen to Hiroto and Ryuuji. Everything completely turns worse but one more thing that makes them more concern is Hiromu. They heard from Hitomiko those 3 days ago, he went to riverbank with Ryuuji and when they came back, the result turn to be like this. They also heard Hiroto also went to riverbank. All they could feel is mysterious and wondering

Meanwhile, Haruya and Fuusuke assemble in Haruya room and discussing about their plan for Hiroto and Ryuuji. They sitting on the ground and each write something on a white paper

"Heheheheheheh" Haruya laugh evilly as he look at what he is writing. In addition, his face look like a sadist enjoys hurting people. It really make Fuusuke freak out. He has never seen this side of Haruya before. Is he a type that getting thump up on doing this kind of thing?

"Hey Burn, this is the only moment I will begging you but…..for the goddess sake, could you please stop laughing like that" Fuusuke said quietly because Haruya is the last person that he want to begging on something. Although this time he has no choice because…..it sound so annoy that he couldn't focus

"Be quiet Gazelle, I am on the good part now so don't ruin the mood" He grumble at Fuusuke and keep writing and laughing. Fuusuke feel more annoy and face palm himself

"_Oh my god, I can't believe it! Burn, when did he start to turn to a love-maniac?" _Fuusuke thought while looking at Haruya with a big sweat drop on his head "I hope he doesn't write something that sound stupid and ridiculous or else our plan will fail"

"FINISH" Haruya jump up and shout, look at the paper with shiny eyes. Fuusuke get a big heart attack after hear his shout. Why Haruya look so happy? What did he write that make him smile like that? It even look worse than earlier too

"Uh…..Bu…..Burn….." He calls him, Haruya turn to him with that look that make him get another heart attack. He start feel scare of that shiny happy face along with that big smile

"Uh…..Uh…..Uh…..What did you write?" He ask nervously, Haruya suddenly hand it to him and lean closer to him. Fuusuke start to scare more than blush or excite

"Read it carefully and don't miss any words or else I won't let you pass for this~" He said in a tone of a joker "I will also read your letter so no need to be worry"

He take it right away and get on the bed to stay away from him although when he start to read. He feels he cannot read comfortably at all because…..Haruya is staring at him with that poker face even though he is reading his letter. He getting a cold shivered. Great, for some reasons, he feel a bit regret of agreed to do this plan with that stupid tulip head

"That it, there no way I can escaping from here even if I want to" He sigh and start to read the letter

.

.

.

.

.

"W…WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS THIS?" Fuusuke cried out loud, his face turn red like tomato and his head boil as he stunned in startle and shock. His hand tremble and his eyes focus on the letter

"What do you think? It's a masterpiece, right?" Hakueyu ask happily

"Are…..ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING? IF 'HE' READ THIS, HE WOULD DEINITELY NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS IS 'HIS' WRITING?" Fuusuke shout at Haruya embarrassingly. The reason was that letter. Well, you guys will discover it soon but what Fuusuke think that this letter would the most embrassing and crazy thing he has ever seen in his life. That what he could think after read it!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Haruya snap after heard what Fuusuke said "YOU MEAN MY MASTERPIECE DISQUALIFY?"

"BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU WRITE IT, ISN'T IT? TRY TO IMAGINE IT; IF THAT GUY READ THIS, I SWEAR UPON MY PRIDE AS DIAMOND DUST CAPTAIN, HE WILL TEAR IN THOUSAND PIECES. IN ADDITION, IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WRITE THIS. HE WILL NEVER LET OUT OF THIS AND KILL BOTH OF US, YOU TULIP HEAD" Haruya get angrier when Fuusuke call him by that nickname again

"THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOUR LETTER EVEN SOUND SO BORING THAT NO ONE WILL READ OR BELIEVE IT. RIGHT, SNOWMAN?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAU?" Fuusuke get out of the bed and give a scary glare at Haruya. There again, the 'always happen catfight' between those two

"HOT-HEAD"

"GIRLY BOY"

"LOUD MOUTH"

"COLD BLOOD"

**10 minutes later….. (During that time, those two keep arguing each other with no end)**

It finally comes to an end. Now both Haruya and Fuusuke lie on the ground and breathe tiredly. They shouted too much that their voice reached to its limit. Now they just lie on the ground to rest. It pretty quiet since they end their 'catfight' until Fuusuke opens his mouth

"Hey Burn" He call Haruya softly

"What do want, Gazel? If you want another fight then I will pass" Haruya grumble but quietly

"I am not talking about that. Why we keep lie in here anyway?" Fuusuke said "Shouldn't we continue our plan for Gran and Reize?"

"Yeah, I know but I also wondering one thing….."

"What is it?" Fuusuke ask confusingly

"Why did we decide to help those two on the first place anyway? You can see that even after Aliea Academy end, our relationship with Gran still the same back then and Reize too. Then why we suddenly want to help them?" Haruya said carefully as Fuusuke pretty surprise that his rival also has this side

"You may be right….." Fuusuke agreed of what Haruya said. It true that back in Aliea Academy, when they were divided in different ranks. Even though Hiroto, Haruya and Hiroto were put in same ranks, they still feel like Hiroto were farther than them. Even now, the hate they feel toward him still hasn't end yet. Ryuuji was the same, they treated him like a lower person back then because he was put in second rank but now everything end so it not like they hate him or not, just like a normal person

"Don't you think you and me are the same?"

"Yeah" Haruya nod "When we were little, we always arguing to each other that the others couldn't stop us except for Reize or Hitomiko-nee. It was the same when Aliea Academy start and in the present, you and I still like that. Then…..why we suddenly cooperate and help them?"

Those two look at the ceiling, get in a deep thought as they could still not find the answers they seek. Why they do this? That is the only thing they want to know…..

"Let's continue" Haruya said as he wakes up which leave Fuusuke in confusion

"If we continue, we will discover it soon" He gives a bright smile that makes Fuusuke flushes. He tries to hide his blushes while wakes up

"O…..Okay" He turns to the other way and replies with a small smile

"So….." Haruya stands up as he takes the letters that he and Fuuske wrote "We will rewrite it…..No, we will think a new plan" He says and rips the letters out in pieces which startle Fuusuke

"Okay, I understand" He sighs in defeat

"_I really can't defeat him when come to this. Always getting hype up easily that make me annoy but…..that may could be his good point" _Fuusuke stands up afterward

_Cluk Cluk Cluk_

They hear a sound of someone knock the door and it the door that near them

"Who is that?" Haruya ask

"I don't know, let open" Fuuske goes to the door and opens. To their surprise, it is Hiromu

* * *

><p><strong>You already know that Haruya and Fuusuke plan is but they change because…..I want it to be more exciting. And Hiromu appear what will happen? Discover it<strong>


	16. Cheer

My Macbook Air Window version was crashed about 3 weeks ago! Thanks to it, I can't work on my fanfic. A simple reason is My Mac version doesn't have Word Document, luckily all my all of my files are still there. The next obstacle was the internet doesn't work. I had to wait for 3 days and it finally recover. To tell the truth, I can't live without my LADTOP ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Cheer<strong>

"Hiroto no BAKA! Why don't you listen to my explanation" Ryuuji who is hissing angrily on the bed under his blanket

He still can't forget everything happened on that day especially the words that Hiroto told hime

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES" His heart was broken by those words. It useless even if he trying to forget it. The more he tries to forget it, the more it embeds in his heart

After a while, he wakes up and checks his alarm clock, it points to 6:45 pm

"It nearly time for dinner" He whispers quietly as he stands up and walks out of his room

"_I should or else everyone will worry for me especially Hitomiko-nee. I can't make them worry because of my own personal feeling..."_

He walks down and goes to the kitchen, luckily no one is there. He opens the fridge and gets a water bottle. He's about to open the cap until a voice from the back calls him out loud

"Midorikawa"

"AHHHH!" He suddenly drops his water bottle in startle. When he turns back, it's turns out to be Reina

"Reina-san" He sighs in relief. At first he thought it was Hiroto or Hiromu. If one of them appears right before him, he swears to JESUS that he will slap them, ties them on a pole around a forest. Then he will set a bomb explodes in 5 seconds. Afterward, they will have to stay at the hospital for half a year...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE

"_Oh no! I can't, if I'm thinking like that, that would make me like a terrorist or a crazy scientist wants to test a crazy experiment but I am a soccer player though" _Ryuuji gets backs to reality and face palms his head with a big sweat drop of what he just thought. It's true that only a terrorist or a crazy scientist would do something like that

"Hey Ryuuji, what wrong with you?" He turns his attention back to Reina and fakes a smile

"No...Nothing, I feel thirsty so I want to get some water to drink"

"_Hope that she won't ask me about the reason of what happen between me and Hiroto. That is the last thing I want to talk about" _

"And Reina-san, what are doing here?" He asks as he opening the cap of the water bottle

"That suppose to be my line" Reina replies with her 'trademark' scary glare which makes Ryuuji nearly splits out the water he is drinking

"Wh...What are you talking about?" He tries to change the topic because he has a very bad feeling

"_Oh no, I BEG YOU GOD, JESUS, BUDDHA. I don't want to get involve with any topic about Hiroto or Hiromu anymore"_

"Oh...I...Now that you mention it...I still have some homework to finish. I will go back to my room" He lies and hurriedly runs past Reina but...too late -_-"""""

Reina grabs Ryuuji's shoulder and pulls him back to meet his eyes

Before Ryuuji, Reina is staring at him with a scary glare that is saying 'don't you dare escape from me'. It looks like a Dracula who is trying to not let him escapes

He only has two reactions

One, he can't say anything like something blocks his voice

Two, he can't get away from her eye contact. In addition, what scary the most is he has turns into a statue

"Re...Reina-san..." He whispers her name nervously like a sacredly cat

"Okay, Ryuuji boy, follow me" Reina then pulls Ryuuji to her room as he following

He doesn't dare to talk her back or else...the end of his life

When to her room, Reina closes and locks the door and Ryuuji sits on the bed nervously

What should he do? From his experience, Reina will ask him about Hiroto. Or will she shout or punish him for his behavior?

If that really happen, should he answer or not?

"Ryuuji, now there are only two of us so I think we can have a peace conversation, right?" She asks, in her normal voice

"Ye...Yeah" He nods

"You know what I am going to ask you now, right?"

"I...I know" He nods again as he looking down to the floor "You want to ask me...about Hiroto..." He replies. Reina gets furious after hear his answer

"What exactly had happened between you two? For the past three days, you were ignoring each other. Don't you know that everyone was suspected about it? Well, I am also one of them" She walks closer to him and gives punch on his head

**BANG**

"OH MY GOD!"

Ryuuji screams loudly that shakes the Sun garden. His scream could maybe hear all around the Inazuma Town

**At the kitchen**

"WHAT THE HELL?" All the Diamond Dust and Prominence's members (except for their hot head and cold head captain) cry as Ryuuji's scream shakes the Sun Garden. In addition, all of them are lying on the ground unconsciously

A few minutes ago, they were having a video game match but then suddenly a scream destroyed everything

"I think...I just heard someone's scream" Natsuhiko a.k.a Nepper groans

"Is there someone in this house...can make such a super duper loud scream" Shigeto a.k.a Heat replies with his last strength

**Back to Ryuuji and Reina**

"Oh...my god" He holds his head as a big ball comes out from his head. What should he say? It was hurt like HELL

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, REINA-SAN?" He cries out loud in anger

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Reina suddenly laughs and bursts out in tears

"Oh my...my stomach...I can't hold it, you look so funny" She keeps laughing while lying on the ground. Ryuuji forgets his scare and nervous. Right now he feels very annoy toward Reina attitude

"REINA-SAN" He shouts out loud but it doesn't reach her. Reverse, she still laughs

What is this? First she glared at him and made him had to follow her. Now, she hits him and laughs. A suddenly change of attitude

"You...finally talk like the normal Ryuuji" She stops her laughs and says with a smirk

Wait...now that she mentions it...he feels much better than earlier

* * *

><p><strong>I want to end this chap in here. I actually still have more to write but...you could say I am busy. Prepare for my entrance exam in Singapore. Thanks to that, Aoi nearly want to kill me. If you feel it boring and sucks, I won't complain<strong>


End file.
